La Chute de l'Alpha
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. La Push est vide de tout vampires, laissant sept ados et leur Alpha avec beaucoup de temps libre! Que se passe-t-il lorsque Sam s'imprègne de la meilleure amie - brisée et amoureuse d'un vampire - de son Beta? Victoire ou Chute de l'Alpha?
1. Le loup garou monotone

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1: Le loup-garou monotone -**

_Début Juin_

"Monotone."

Sans putain de raison, je dis ces mots à voix haute, dans une pièce vide, de mon appartement vide où j'étais seul.

_Je parle aux murs maintenant, Seigneur, je suis pathétique._

Mais, je l'ai dit et je le pensai. Ma vie est monotone. Un cercle sans fin de même choses. On pourrait croire qu'être l'Alpha d'une meute de loups-garous serait cool et excitant. Ça l'est pas. Les vampires sont partis, et aucun autre ne s'est pointé. C'est une putain de bonne chose, sept jeunes Quileutes forcés de se soumettre à une vie d'affreuses transformations, une puberté horriblement rapides, et une conscience collective. Bordel, les dieux ont même inclus une nana pour faire bonne mesure, parce que partager le Syndrome Pré-Menstruel est hilarant. Sept loup-garous adolescents, et moi. N'est-ce pas formidable ? La plus grande meute de l'histoire de la tribu, et on a rien à faire. Huit putains de loup-garous et pas un putain de vampire.

Ironique, non ?

_Non_.

L'idée de mener sept loup-garous géants à la bataille contre des putains de sangsues était un peu stressante. L'idée de garder sept adolescents susceptibles sous contrôle était terrifiante. Quels intérêts à être le chef ? Bien sûr, j'avais la Voix de l'Alpha, mais honnêtement, j'aurais préféré que ce soit pas le cas. Cette responsabilité était une putain de bombe à retardement.

Le seul défaut de mon appartement, ou peut-être que c'est une qualité, c'était le fait qu'il y flottait un parfum de gâteau d'anniversaire _tout le temps._ Il ne faisait aucun doute pour moi que ma mère était en-bas entrain de préparer un gâteau ou un autre. Je ne suis pas chauvin ni rien, mais je pense vraiment qu'une bonne femme doit savoir cuisiner. C'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé. C'est maman qui le dit.

Je m'arrachai à mon canapé lorsque j'entendis des rires tonitruants. Les garçons avaient décidé de me rendre visite, et avaient sans aucun doute été distraits dans la pâtisserie où ma pauvre mère avait été abandonnée sans défense. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'habiller et descendis les escaliers en pyjama.

"Hey maman," dis-je d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil. Je venais juste de me réveiller de ma sieste de milieu d'après-midi, qui était généralement suivie par ma sieste de fin d'après-midi. Je me baissai pour embrasser sa joue couverte de farine en ignorant les petits ricanements de mes frères de meute.

"Jared," Je hochai la tête, avant de tourner mon regard noir d'Alpha vers Quil, qui montrait un penchant particulièrement dégoûtant pour ma mère, "Quil."

Personne ne veut voir les sales petits rêves érotiques d'un jeune de seize ans avec leur mère pour star. Parfois je me demandais si ce n'était pas pour éviter les patrouilles matinales abrutissantes. Mais la façon dont il la fixait en enfournant un chou à la crème gratuit après l'autre dans sa bouche et son usage fréquent du mot **'milf' (1)** me faisait penser différement. Putain de dégoûtant.

"Quoi de neuf?" demandai-je, en attrapant le chou à la crème le plus proche. Il était couvert de pépites de chocolat et rose, et il aurait pu être rempli d'une fontaine de merde brillante, et ça aurait toujours été une des meilleures choses au monde. Chou à la crème, cookies...maman faisait les meilleurs.

"Les gars vont chez Jake pour bidouiller un peu la Rabbit, rien d'autre à faire." m'expliqua Jared, en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de manger un autre chou à la crème. Cinq ou six de ces petits trucs et on commence à ressentir les signes avant-coureurs d'un coma diabétique. Pas même nos corps brûlant pouvaient consommer une telle quantité de sucre rapidement.

Je haussai les épaules, "Ouais, je voulais lui parler de toute façon, j'ai un boulot pour lui." J'attrapai un autre chou à la crème et lançai un regard perçant à ma mère, "Maman?"

"Déjà fait, chéri," me dit-elle en me tendant un grande boîte blanche. C'était sympa d'avoir un stock sans fin de sucreries quand on devait nourrir une meute de ventre sur pattes.

"Quil," aboyai-je, détournant ainsi son regard de ma mère. "Prend ça. Je serais là dans vingt minutes."

Quil fit un large sourire à ma mère avant que Jared ne le traîne hors de la boutique.

"Maman! Putain, l'encourage pas." Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant la petite femme qui se tenait devant moi. Je suis pas le genre de types dingue mais il y a quelques petites choses que je n'aime pas. Je n'aime pas les sangsues, je n'aime pas les conneries, et je n'aime pas ceux qui manquent de respect à leurs mères. Peut-être même pas dans cet ordre.

Elle rigola et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux, "Aw, chéri, j'aime bien Quil, il me donne l'impression d'être à nouveau une jeune fille."

"Beurk, femme," grognai-je en l'embrassant sur le crâne. "Je vais m'habiller."

* * *

Vingt minutes, et un jean déchiré, plus tard, je traversai le petit terrain qu'était La Push pour me rendre à la Résidence Black et dans le petit abri en aluminium qu'on appelait un garage. C'était étrangement silencieux, aucun signe de rire tonitruant. Les gars ne doivent pas encore être là, songeai-je.

"Jake!" criai-je, ma voix résonnant contre les murs en aluminium et plastique. Ce truc était si bancale que même ma putain de voix mélodieuse déserrait les écrous. Ça allait nous tomber dessus un de ces quatre, j'en étais sûr.

"Ici, Sam!" appela-t-il d'en dessous de sa Rabbit, mais je fus plaisamment distrait par une paire de fesses et une paire de jambes qui dépassaient de sous le capot. Les fesses étaient rondes et fermes et vêtues d'un minuscule short en jean, et leurs courbes en dépassaient légèrement. Le short était accompagné par un t-shirt blanc couvert de graisse qui se relevait légèrement, révélant deux centimètre d'une fine taille crémeuse. Les jambes, longues et très pâles se terminaient par une pair abîmée de Converse violettes. C'était un joli paquet, mais maintenant, à quoi ressemblait le reste?

"Attrape la clé à molette, chérie," grogna Jacob, me sortant ainsi de ma rêverie. Il ne me parlait certainement pas à moi, ça c'était sûr. Je lui aurais mis une droite s'il m'appelait 'chéri', et on le savait tous les deux. Les doigts fins de 'jambes et fesses' sortirent de sous le capot et s'enroulèrent autour de la clé à molette. Y'avait un truc avec les filles et les outils. Chienne de vie. Si sexy.

Je grognai intérieurement en baisant la partie inférieure de la fille, qui avait décidé de grâcié de sa présence le garage de Jacob, des yeux. Ce n'était pas une Quileute donc je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle soit une de mes cousines. Pas avec cette peau parfaitement pâle et crémeuse qui ne demandait qu'à être léc..._Putain, est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour me faire bander? Une paire de fesses et des longues jambes?_

_Apparemment._

Je profitai du fait que personne ne me regardait, un véritable don du ciel, pour réajuster ma queue dans une position un peu moins flagrante. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de remettre une érection en place depuis mes putains de quinze ans. Ça créait un dilemme cependant, bien que désormais invisible aux yeux des autres, chaque fois que je respirais, je créais une friction dont je n'avais _vraiment _pas besoin. Merde. Je n'avais même pas encore vu le reste de son corps. Ça serait craignos qu'elle ait une sale tête.

"Okay, chérie, tape maintenant," ordonna Jacob.

"Juste taper?" demanda une douce voix soprano, et je fus instantanément captivé. Putain, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi?

Jacob rigola, "Ouais, juste taper, chérie."

"Avec la clé à molette?"

"Qu'est ce que je t'ai donné d'autre?"

"La ferme, Jacob!"

"Tape."

Le claquement du métal sur du métal signifia qu'en effet, elle avait tapé, sur quelque chose.

Jacob bidouilla quelque chose sous la voiture, "Okay, maintenant ferme le capot et met le contact."

Je regardai le capot se refermer avec un putain de bang. Les fesses parfaitement rondes, les longues jambes et la minuscule taille était maintenant accompagnée par de longs cheveux acajous et une paire de seins délicieusement fermes Elle regardait ses pieds mais je savais qui c'était. Comment ne pourrais-je pas le savoir? Je l'avais vu sous cinquante putain d'angles différents dans l'esprit de Jacob, et pas d'une manière très respectueuse. Je l'avais vu catatonique dans les bois. Je l'avais vu évanouie sur la plage après son petit plongeon. Je connaissais plutôt bien Bella Swan pour quelqu'un qui était un putain d'inconnu pour elle.

"Quil a dit que t'avais un job pour moi, tu veux que je passe à la boutique?" Jacob interrompit mon matage.

"Je euh...ouais, où sont les autres?" demandai-je en regardant Bella qui faisait passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre tout en fixant le sol comme s'il lui devait des thunes.

"Ils étaient là pour moins de cinq minutes avant que leurs plans drague et leurs sous-entendus commencent." Bella rougit à ces mots, "Donc je, euh...leur ai ordonné de partir."

"Alors, à quelle heure tu veux que je passe à la boutique?" me redemanda Jacob en lançant un torchon à Bella pour qu'elle se nettoie les mains. Si je ne l'avais pas vu se pencher sur le moteur, je n'y aurais pas cru. Elle était une toute petite chose, mais d'après les standards humains. Je soupçonnai que Jacob l'avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, forcé à l'aider, parce qu'elle avait eu l'air plutôt confuse là en-dessous. Pas que je m'y connaissais en voiture, j'étais naze en la matière.

La boutique était un petit batîment où on faisait de la menuiserie. Tous les loups-garous y travaillaient. Ca les gardait occupés, durant ce que j'appellai le hors-saison, et ça les aidait à gagner un peu d'argent.

"Tu peux venir maintenant, c'est un job facile. Juste quelques étagères pour cette librairie, rue Ceder. Elle peut venir."

"Non, Bella doit rentrer pour faire à manger pour Charlie," répondit Jacob en soupirant. Génial, il se transformerait plus tard et je devrais l'écouter pleurnicher.

Bella haussa ses petites épaules et leva la tête vers Jacob, "T'as probablement raison. Cet homme ne sait même pas se servir d'un grille-pain."

"Uh-hu," fut tout ce que je réussis à dire parce que je fus soudainement conscient de la façon dont son t-shirt sale lui collait au corps. Elle avait l'air d'un putain de fantasme, avec de la graisse sur le visage, tenant une foutue clé à molette, et emballée dans ce minuscule short.

"Même heure demain, Jacob?" demanda-t-elle en se tournant pour attraper son sac à l'arrière de la voiture.

"Plutôt vers midi, je euh...Je vais me coucher tard ce soir...pour bosser sur la Rabbit." Ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire c'était_ je dois patrouiller jusqu'à quatre heure du matin._

"Mmkay, Jacob. Mais demain, t'auras pas besoin de dire à tes amis de partir. J'ai monopilisé tout ton temps cette semaine, je pense que je peux te partager un peu."

Mais la vraie question était: est-ce que Jacob peut te partager, Mademoiselle Jambes et Fesses?

Jacob grommela, "Très bien, si tu veux, mais je te préviens, ils sont chiants." Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, et je manquai, _manquai _de grogner. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

J'entendis Jacob grogner avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, "Bella!"

Elle trébucha sur son lacet et s'écrasa contre moi alors que je la rattrapai par la taille. Elle était ridiculement minuscule, et ne semblait que plus petite, pressée contre moi. Je me demandai distraitement si je pouvais refermer mes mains autour de sa taille fine. Je pense que je pourrais...Je voulais essayer...

"Oh!" souffla-t-elle en se redressant. "Désolée, Sam, je t'en ai mis partout," dit-elle en faisant glisser ses mains sur mes abdos, maintenant couverts de graisse. Je frissonnai à son contact. A cause de l'effleurement de ses doigts. _Imagine ce que ces petites mains pourraient faire d'autre..._

Sa main resta pressée contre mon estomac, des petits doigts frais contre ma peau brûlante. Mon cerveau me dit de le relâcher mais j'étais figé. Je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre putain de mouvements.

Parce qu'elle me regardait avec des yeux chocolat que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas les voir?

Je l'avais vu catatonique dans les bois neuf mois plus tôt. Je l'avais vu évanouie à First Beach. Mais l'avais-je jamais vraiment vu? L'avais-je jamais regardé? Je ne me rappelai pas de ces grands yeux bruns, ça j'en étais sûr. Le monde sembla trembler sous mes pieds mais elle ne bougea pas.

Pourquoi ne remarquait-elle pas cette soudaine force cosmique qui menaçait de me faire tomber à genou? Mes oreilles sifflaient, et je crus entendre Jacob parler, mais ça ne se pouvait être le cas, parce que le seul sens qui me restait était la vue, et elle était tout ce que je voyais. Quelque chose bougea en moi, me pressant d'aller vers elle, et mes jambes voulaient bouger mais j'étais collé au sol, incapable de faire la moindre phrase, ou d'avoir la moindre pensée. Oh merde. Oh putain. Oh merde.

"Je...Je dois y aller!" paniquai-je en la relâchant si rapidement qu'elle trébucha à nouveau.

"Sam?" m'appela Jacob, confus. "Ça va?"

"Je suis si désolé," m'étranglai-je parce que vraiment...j'étais désolé.

"Attend...quoi? Pourquoi t'es désolé? Sam?" me demanda-t-il.

"Est-ce que ça va?" intervint doucement Bella, en me regardant avec tellement d'inquiétude que ça me fit mal. Si altruiste. Elle avait l'air si inquiète, et je voulais juste la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer contre moi. Merde. Ce besoin était bizarre, même pour moi.

Je venais juste de m'imprégner.

De l'amoureuse des sangsues.

De l'amoureuse des sangsues de Jacob Black.

"Je...Je dois y aller," répétai-je en me précipitant vers la porte.

* * *

**Pour ceux qui le savent pas, MILF = Mother I'd Like to Fuck**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Putain, j'fais quoi maitenant?_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Putain, j'fais quoi maintenant?

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 2: Putain, j'fais quoi maintenant? -**

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais devenu Alpha, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. Je veux dire, je savais ce que j'avais besoin de faire. Je comprenais la notion d'imprégnation, bien sûr que je la comprenais. J'avais dû l'expliquer à Jared, quand il s'était imprégné de Kim. Avec du mal, je l'avais expliqué à Quil, lorsqu'il s'était imprégné d'une enfant de deux ans. Et ensuite, j'avais dû l'expliquer à Embry, lorsqu'il s'était imprégné de ma fiancée, Emily. Mais maintenant? Non. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Je voulais agir comme un gamin, et faire un putain de caprice. Quel putain de loup-garou viril je faisais. Pfff.

Je savais ce qui devait être fait, et je l'accepterais. Éventuellement. Je comprenais tout ce que ça entraînerait si je ne l'acceptais pas. Je ne voulais vraiment pas l'accepter. Bordel, pourquoi m'étais-je imprégné de Bella Swan? Qu'est-ce qui la rendait parfaite pour moi? Elle était complément à fond sur la putain de sangsue qui l'avait abandonné dans les bois. Pourquoi devais-je me coltiner la putain de gamine brisée?

D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais tourné en rond et je me retrouvai devant la porte de Billy Black. Je reniflai l'air avec méfiance, et poussai un gros soupir de soulagement lorsque je sus que Jacob n'était pas là. Je n'étais pas prêt à franchir cette étape. Je toquai et attendis d'entendre le grincement des roues contre le sol en bois.

"Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?" me demanda Billy en ouvrant la porte pour moi. La pluie tombait lourdement, trempant mes vêtements et mes cheveux, et je regardai l'homme qui se tenait devant moi, mon pseudo père. Je soupirai en secouant la tête. J'allais bien finir par devoir le dire à voix haute.

"Je me suis imprégné," dis-je, toujours sous la pluie. Billy me regarda calmement et attendit patiemment que je continue. "De Bella Swan."

Billy me sourit doucement et la compréhension se dessina sur ses traits. "Entre, Jacob ne sera pas là avant un bon moment."

* * *

Je restai silencieusement assis sur le canapé pendant un long moment. Billy, toujours aussi patient, resta assis tout aussi silencieusement dans son fauteuil roulant, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?" demandai-je en ayant vraiment l'impression d'être un enfant. Je _détestais_ la faiblesse. Ça me tuait. Ma meute disait que j'étais un loup noir pour une bonne raison. J'étais froid et distant, et jamais faible. Je voulais grogner et casser des trucs. S'imprégner rendait faible. Bella était désormais ma faiblesse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire _qu'est-ce que tu fais_?" me demanda Billy, légèrement incrédule. "Elle est ton âme-soeur. Tu l'aimes et tu la protèges. Voilà ce que tu fais."

Je reniflai, "Je ne peux pas l'aimer! Je ne la connais pas. C'est une putain d'amoureuse des sangsues. C'est l'amoureuse des sangsues de Jacob. C'est la Bella de _Jacob_." En prononçant ces mots, je frissonnai de dégoût, des grognements s'échappèrent de ma gorge comme ceux d'un putain d'animal sauvage et je sentis l'accoudoir craquer là où je l'agrippai. Je ne redirais pas ces mots. Jamais.

Billy rigola de ma réaction. "Apparemment non. C'est ta Bella, même si elle ne le sait pas."

"Alors je ne le lui dirais pas," boudai-je. Je devais vraiment me reprendre. J'étais l'Alpha, et Bella me rendait déjà faible. Et ça faisait à peine une heure.

"Ça ne changera rien. Tu graviteras autour d'elle sans même t'en rendre compte." Puis il me dit sévèrement: "Écoute-moi, fils. L'imprégnation marche dans les deux sens. Elle est ce dont tu as besoin, mais tu es ce dont elle a besoin aussi. Elle va souffrir si tu ignores l'imprégnation. Elle va souffrir, et tu souffriras aussi. Seulement, toi tu sauras pourquoi."

Je pouvais me sentir trembler à la pensée de lui faire du mal. Seigneur, pourquoi était-ce arrivé? Tout ça? Pourquoi? "Je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas lui faire du mal."

"T'as bien raison, tu ne peux pas. Elle a bien assez souffert. Elle est si brisée que ça me fait mal de la regarder," grommela Billy en dissimulant ses émotions. Il aimait vraiment Bella, j'avais eu raison de venir le voir. "Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui est fort et qui ne l'_abandonneras_ jamais, Sam."

L'abandonner. Je soupirai. "Je ne pourrais jamais l'abandonner. Je ne...Je ne serais pas comme _lui_."

Billy me tapota l'épaule, "Comme qui, Sam? Ton père ou le garçon Cullen?"

Me prenant la tête entre les mains, je grognai. Moi-même je n'étais pas sûr. "Les deux."

"Écoute. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui parler de l'imprégnation tout de suite. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire que t'es un loup-garou tout de suite non plus. Mais apprend à la connaître, Sam. Mère Nature a décidé qu'elle était ton âme-soeur. Les mères ne se trompent jamais. Découvre pourquoi."

Je relevais les yeux, "Et pour Jacob?"

Billy se recula et croisa ses bras sur son torse, songeur. "Tu sais mieux que moi à quel point ça lui fera du mal. Mais tu sais aussi que tout comme Emily appartient à Embry, Bella est à toi. Sois juste gentil avec eux deux. Montre à Jacob à quel point elle compte pour toi. Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu tombes amoureux d'elle demain, mais tu finiras par l'aimer, et on le sait tout les deux. Prend juste...ton temps avec eux deux."

"J'essayerais, Billy. Je te le promet."

* * *

_Un mois plus tard - Début juillet_

J'avais fait une promesse à Billy, et bien que j'ai l'intention de la tenir, je n'étais pas pressé de le faire. Ça faisait quatre semaines, quatre horribles semaines. Je passais chaque foutu jour à penser de plus en plus à Bella. Aux choses que je voulais lui dire, lui montrer et partager avec elle. Putain je ne la connaissais même pas! Mais je voulais la connaître. Je détestais ça. Je voulais savoir pourquoi la nature avait décidé qu'elle était ma perfection. Qu'est-ce qui la rendait bien pour moi? Elle était une amoureuse des vampires maladroites et horriblement pâle. Et elle avait le coeur brisé. Pourquoi était-elle parfaite pour moi?

Et...qu'est-ce qui me rendait parfait pour elle?

Je n'avais pas non plus hâte de le dire à Jacob. Je planifiais les patrouilles très prudemment, m'assurant que je n'étais jamais transformé en même temps que quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'activité vampiriques, donc personne ne se posait de questions.

Je savais que je devais accepter cette situation. Et je le ferais, lentement mais putain de sûrement. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'allais faire. Mais je savais que je devais apprendre à la connaître. Je découvrais que je voulais apprendre à la connaître, disséquant avec impatience chacun des vieux souvenirs que Jacob avait d'elle. Mais je me convainquis rapidement de ne pas leur prêter beaucoup d'attention parce que je ne savais pas à quel point ils étaient rééls, et à quel point ils avaient été altérés par le Fantasy Land de Jacob.

En plus, il l'imaginait nue bien trop souvent pour ma putain de santé mentale. J'avais dû arrêter de patrouiller avec lui. Ou j'aurais fini par le tuer. Fin de la putain d'histoire.

Et pourtant, les ramifications physique de l'imprégnation me forçait à passer chaque nuit allongé sous la fenêtre de sa chambre. Je n'avais jamais dit à personne où j'étais, et je restais humain. Je m'allongeai juste là et j'écoutai son coeur battre, et je l'écoutai tourner en rond toute la nuit. Au début, elle pleurait beaucoup...mais plus je me rapprochai de sa chambre et moins elle pleurait. Je détestai ça, mais j'étais heureux de pouvoir l'aider, même si elle ne savait pas que c'était moi.

* * *

Jacob m'avait proposé de retaper la transmission de la Jeep Cherokee que j'avais acheté pour ma mère. Il bossait pour pas cher. Il était rapide, et je savais qu'être un loup-garou ne rapportait pas beaucoup d'argent, juste une maigre pension octroyé par le fond de 'Support de la Communauté' Tribale. Après tout, on était le support de la Communauté. Ça aidait vraiment les plus jeunes loups cependant, ceux que je ne pouvais pas faire travailler, parce que putain, ça coûtait cher de nous nourrir.

Je fis remorquer la Jeep jusque chez Jacob, et je la suivais dans ma Mustang. J'avais évité son garage comme la putain de peste. Et ma raison pour ça se tenait là, appuyé contre l'établi à outil, dans un t-shirt blanc sale, et un bermuda moulant. C'était presque un péché que de telles longues jambes crémeuse soient couvertes. Mais là encore, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle serait nue, et aussi, elle ne serait pas une petite fille amoureuse des vampires au coeur brisé, maladivement pâle et maladroite.

"Seigneur, c'est délicieux," grogna Embry en dévorant un énorme cookie au chocolat. Sa taille était presque comparable à celle d'un pancake. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à ceux que ma mère faisait...

"Vous êtes allés voir ma mère, les gars?" demandai-je, confus. Je ne les avais pas entendu, et pourtant, ils étaient bruyants comme tout. En plus, partout où allait Embry, Quil le suivait. Et, ben, j'aurais entendu les choses qu'il aimait dire à ma mère.

Jared secoua la tête, "Nan, Bells les a fait pour nous. Un putain de délice."

Elle cuisine. _Putain._

"T'en veux un, Sam?" me demanda Bella, et mon coeur manqua un putain de battement. Quelque chose que chaque immense mâle à la température anormalement élevée présent dans la pièce pouvait entendre. Personne ne sembla le remarquer, merci Seigneur.

"Euh," dis-je avec une putain d'éloquence, "Je pense qu'ils les ont tous mangé."

"Ben..." commença-t-elle avec un petit rire avant de fouiller dans son sac, "Je n'étais pas sûre que tu serais là aujourd'hui, tu ne viens pas souvent. Alors j'en ai fait un en rab, juste pour toi," m'expliqua-t-elle en me tendant mon propre cookie. Ça me donna l'impression d'être un petit garçon. Un petit garçon très content, très excité et légèrement confus et irrité.

"Tu l'as fait juste pour moi?" lui demandai-je, en essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas ressembler à une putain de petite fille.

"Oui," rougit-elle, et je me sentis obligé de manger le cookie traître que je tenais dans la main. Au diable ma mère, mon âme-soeur savait cuisiner. Je mordis dans le cookie alors qu'elle me regardait, rougissant toujours. Je réussis, sans savoir comment, à retenir un grognement de plaisir. Ce cookie était délicieux. Tout comme son rougissement délicat.

_Dis juste au revoir à ta Carte de Virilité, Sam._

"Délicieux," dis-je d'une voix un peu trop basse, et mes pieds bougèrent contre ma volonté jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve à exactement un pas de Bella, la regardant tout en tenant un cookie géant dans ma main géante.

Quil renifla et me fit sursauter. Connard, il savait l'effet qu'une femme capable de cuisiner avait sur moi.

"Bells!" aboya Jacob de sous le capot. "J'ai besoin de la clé à molette."

Elle trébucha vers la table et attrapa rapidement la clé à molette avant de la tendre à Jacob. Il rigola et l'attrapa par le poignet lorsqu'elle se cogna dans la voiture, "Seigneur, Bella, t'es vraiment maladroite."

"Ouais, mon incapacité à marcher sur une surface plane est hilarante," répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant la clé à molette avec un grognement. Il enroula son bras autour d'elle, et la serra contre son torse avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Ne grogne pas. _Arrête de la toucher._ Ne grogne pas. _Enlève tes sales pattes d'elle._ Putain, ne grogne pas.

"Alors Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'occupe en ce moment? Ça fait un bon mois que je t'avais pas vu," me demanda Jacob en se penchant en avant pour appuyer son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Bella. Elle se tendit dans les bras, et lorsqu'il le remarqua, il la regarda avec confusion. Apparemment, ce n'était pas sa réaction habituelle. Bien sûr que ça l'était pas, parce qu'elle est mon âme-soeur, et que toi, Jacob Black, tu la mets mal à l'aise.

_L'imprégnation marche dans les deux sens._ Les mots de Billy résonnèrent dans mon esprit.

Elle était mal à l'aise quand il la touchait à cause de moi. Elle se libéra de son étreinte, et s'appuya contre la table. Merci putain de Dieu, pour tout ce qui pourrait la garder loin de ses bras. Parce que, ben, il aurait bientôt plus de bras...

Étais-je déjà aussi possessif? Oui. Apparemment.

Étais-je prêt pour ça? Non, meilleure question, est-ce que je voulais qu'il la touche?

Bordel. Non.

"Sam?" appela Jacob, me ramenant ainsi sur terre. Je devais vraiment arrêter ces putains de monologues intérieurs.

"Oh...euh...j'ai aidé ma mère," répondis-je honnêtement, parce qu'en fait j'avais vraiment passé beaucoup de temps la boutique. Bella sembla rayonner en entendant mes mots. Ben je suppose que la façon dont un homme traite sa mère en dit _beaucoup _sur sa nature. Peut-être que je venais de marquer quelques points. Pas sûr de les vouloir pour le moment, et si j'en avais gagné, je savais pas vraiment quoi en faire, mais je garderais la carte Maman dans ma manche.

"Sûr, Sûr," répondit-il. "Bon, je pense que je peux t'avoir la Jeep prête dans moins d'une semaine. Ça dépendra de ce que Bella cassera dans mon garage."

"Je n'ai jamais rien _cassé_!" grogna Bella, et elle était adorable dans son indignation. Je soupirai, bruyamment et clairement, et je ne voulais même pas savoir l'expression que je devais avoir sur le visage. J'étais bien assez mortifié par l'expression que tous les autres avaient sur le visage en me regardant.

"Quoi?" dis-je en feignant l'irritation, parce que j'étais vraiment paniqué. "Je suis fatigué."

Jacob rigola, "Va te poser sur le canapé. Billy est partit avec Charlie."

"Ouais...Sûr."

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Sam Uley ne fait pas de câlins_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Sam Uley ne fait pas de câlins

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 3: Sam Uley ne fait pas de câlins -**

Songeant que ce n'était probablement pas une mauvaise idée de me retirer d'une situation potentiellement embarrassante, j'acceptai et retournai dans la maison pour me laisser tomber sur le canapé. _J'étais _fatigué, et le canapé trop petit pour moi était toujours plus confortable que le sol à l'extérieur de la maison de Bella. Et un canapé trop petit pour moi à proximité de Bella semblait être paradisiaque.

Je devais vraiment prendre mon courage à deux mains pour lui parler.

Je n'étais même pas sûr de ce que je lui dirais si j'avais l'opportunité de lui parler. Je n'étais pas vraiment doué pour commencer une conversation. Bordel, je n'étais vraiment pas doué pour parler tout court. Je me contentai généralement de grognements mono-syllabiques et de hochements de tête.

_Ouais, continue comme ça, et elle pensera que t'es un genre d'homme des cavernes. Pourquoi ne la tape-tu pas sur la tête avec une massue avant de la traîner par les cheveux dans une grotte tant que t'y es?_

Je finis éventuellement par m'endormir, et me retrouvai dans un rêve étrangement réaliste de Bella.

_Bella rampa le long de mon corps, et déposa des baisers sur tout mon torse au passage. Mes mains se posèrent sur sa taille alors que sa bouche se posait sur la mienne pour me dévorer. Ses mains se glissèrent dans mes cheveux et tirèrent doucement. J'agrippai ses hanches et mes pouces caressèrent les os qui tendaient sa peau avant de les glisser sous son short. Glissant mes mains plus haut, j'effleurai son dos avant de pauser mes mains à plat sur sa peau. Enroulant mes bras autour d'elle, je l'attirai contre moi, et respirai son parfum parfum, vanille et cannelle...c'était nouveau. Jacob avait dit qu'elle sentait la fraise...Je préférai cette nouvelle odeur. Elle se redressa pour me regarder, et son souffle me réchauffa la peau, "Sam?" appela-t-elle, mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour se retrouver plongés dans deux orbes couleur chocolat... "Sam?"_

"Euh...Sam?"

Je clignai des yeux, et je reclignai des yeux, et je reclignai des yeux avant de finalement réaliser que les yeux chocolats dans lesquels mon regard était plongé n'était pas une partie de mon rêve. Les joues de Bella étaient d'un rouge brûlant alors que ses mains étaient pressées contre mon torse, dans une tentative de se libérer de l'étreinte de fer dans laquelle je la tenais. Mes bras faisaient deux fois le tour de sa taille, Seigneur, elle était minuscule. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une partie de mon rêve non plus... oh _merde._

Je desserrai mes bras, lui permettant ainsi de s'éloigner de moi. Elle manqua de tomber en arrière parce qu'elle était maladroitement agenouillée à côté du canapé. Elle rougissait tellement qu'elle laissa ses cheveux tomber sur son visage, refusant de croiser mon regard. "Je...Je suis entrain de vous faire à dîner, et je voulais savoir si t'avais faim..."

Han merde. J'espérai vraiment que je ne l'avais pas embrassé parce que je voulais vraiment être réveillé pour ça. Et aussi, euh, parce que j'étais pas vraiment censé l'embrasser, vu que je ne la connaissais même pas. "Est-ce que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit d'embarrassant?" demandai-je en fermant les yeux pour dissimuler ma gêne.

"Euh...ben...je t'ai secoué...et au passage, t'es vraiment dur à réveiller...enfin bref, je t'ai secoué et tu m'as attrapé le poignet pour me tirer sur toi, et ensuite, tu, euh..."

Je grognai, "Quoi?"

"Tu m'as reniflé?"

Je me mis assis et pressai mes yeux contre les paumes de mes mains. "Désolé. Ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas."

Elle me tapota l'épaule, éloigna mes mains de mon visage, et me sourit, "Hey, ça va. On peut pas contrôler nos rêves, ou plutôt, ce qu'on fait pendant qu'on dort. Toutes les nuits, je parle dans mon sommeil!" Elle s'interrompit et me fit un petit sourire amusé, "Mais t'es _vraiment _un gros dormeur."

Mortifié, je la regardai enfin, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Elle rigola, "Tu m'as agrippé pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que je réussisses à te réveiller. J'ai presque faillis appeler Jacob, mais je me suis dis que tu n'aimerais peut-être pas que les garçons sachent que toi, Sam Uley, tu aimes les câlins," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

Je grimaçai. Elle avait raison, ça aurait vraiment craint. "J'aime pas les câlins," dis-je, en essayant faiblement de récupérer la virilité dont Bella Swan m'avait privé en moins de cinq minutes de conversation. A ce rythme-là, je lui offrirais mes couilles dans un sac en papier avant la fin de la semaine.

Elle rigola, et son rire résonna comme des putains de clochettes. "Je ne sais pas, t'étais vraiment collé à moi. Si t'avais enfouis ton visage encore plus profondément dans mes cheveux, t'aurais risqué de te perdre."

"Tu sens bon," m'exclamai-je comme un putain d'idiot, avant d'immédiatement laisser retomber mon visage dans mes mains. Il fallait absolument que je garde mes mains occupées, parce qu'elles mourraient d'envie de la toucher Apparemment, c'est ce qui arrive quand t'ignores ton âme-soeur pendant un mois.

_Touche-la. Touche-la. Touche-la._

"On me l'a déjà dit," dit-elle, d'une voix si basse que je n'étais pas sûr que j'étais supposé avoir entendu ça. Elle releva brusquement la tête pour me regarder et m'éblouit avec un sourire. Sérieusement, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Des câlins. Pff. Sam Uley ne fait pas de câlins. Il ne prend même jamais personne dans ses bras.

"Alors, t'as faim?" me demanda-t-elle en se remettant debout. Je me contentai de la fixer, comme le putain de con qu'elle me faisait devenir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle glousse, "Bien sûr que tu as faim, quand toi et les garçons n'avez-vous pas faim? Rendors-toi, je te réveillerais quand ce sera prêt."

Il n'y avait absolument pas moyen que je m'endorme en sachant qu'elle était dans la pièce à côté. C'était ma putain de chance, parle maintenant ou tais-toi à jamais. Allez Sam, fais une putain de phrase, une phrase qui ne te fera pas passer pour un idiot.

"Est-ce que tu veux de l'aide?" réussis-je à demander.

Elle haussa ses petites épaules fines, "Ouais, je suppose que tu peux m'aider. Je veux dire, après tout, tu m'as presque agressé."

"Je ne t'ai pas agressé, petite fille," grognai-je avec une sévérité feinte. Je n'avais absolument aucune idée d'où provenait cette stupide réaction. Je ne feignais pas ma sévérité. J'étais sévère. Putain de point barre. Seigneur.

"Allez Sam, vaut mieux que tu redores ton blason de gros dur avant que les garçons n'arrivent," se moqua-t-elle en attrapant ma main pour me lever du canapé. Elle aurait pu continuer à parler et je n'en aurais eu aucune idée parce que j'étais perdu dans la sensation de sa main dans la mienne. _Si juste_. Et sans mentionner mon nom sur ses lèvres. _Putain si juste._

Elle reprit son travail dans la cuisine alors que je restai abasourdi qu'elle ait volontairement prononcé mon nom sans la moindre incitation de ma part. Qu'est-ce que je racontais? Je m'étais pratiquement frotté contre elle pendant mon sommeil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on prépare?" lui demandai-je en m'appuyant contre le mur et en croisant mes bras sur mon large torse. Ma pose, qui était censée être sexy, fut complètement ignorée par Bella, qui était si prise par sa cuisine qu'elle ne me jeta même pas un coup d'oeil. Un peu douloureux pour l'ego, si vous voulez mon avis. Et vous l'avez.

_Ça va être plus dur que ce que je pensais._

"Qu'est-ce qu'on ne prépare _pas_?" me demanda-t-elle avec un petit gloussement. "Paul s'est pointé pour me dire que Billy et mon père nous rejoindront pour dîner, donc ça veut dire que je cuisine pour quoi...sept morfales? Ce sera donc du saumon."

"Du poisson?" demandai-je, en la regardant sortir plusieurs poissons du frigo; les prises récentes de Billy.

"Il y a toujours assez de poisson pour tout le monde, vu que Billy et mon père partent pêcher tous les week-ends," m'expliqua-t-elle en vidant les poissons avec un couteau. Mon coeur arrêtait de battre à chaque fois qu'elle faisait glisser la lame sur le poisson, manquant de peu son autre main.

"Est-ce que je peux faire ça?" lui demandai-je en parlant d'une voix aussi calme que possible. Donc c'était ça la panique qui venait avec l'imprégnation. Ce besoin désespéré de protéger. Je n'aimais pas ça. D'une, parce que je m'étais imprégnée d'une putain de maladroite. Et de deux, parce que je m'étais imprégné de Bella Swan et c'était une raison bien suffisante pour ne pas aimer ça. Sérieusement, est-ce que ça pourrait devenir encore plus compliqué?

"Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de m'aider, Sam," me répondit-elle. "Retourne te coucher, ou vas traîner avec les garçons."

Elle me demandait de partir. Ça me faisait mal, ça n'aurait pas dû, mais ça me faisait mal. Putain d'imprégnation. "Je veux t'aider," croassai-je, parce que la moindre note de douleur dans ma voix n'aurait aucun sens pour elle, et je refusais de ne pas être viril. J'avais une queue pour une bonne raison. "Laisse-moi vider les poissons comme ça tu pourras te concentrer sur le reste," lui offris-je en prenant doucement le couteau de ses mains. C'était une excuse pour la toucher, je n'allais même pas me mentir sur ce coup-là. _Touche-la. Touche-la. Touche-la._

Et revoilà ce chant.

"Je suppose, si tu veux. Je te considérais juste pas du genre cuisto," admit Bella, en me lançant un regard désabusé. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire, mais plutôt une lente dissection. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens, et son regard pénétrant me donna l'impression d'être petit et mal à l'aise. Je n'aimai vraiment pas ça du tout.

"Et pour quel genre de mec me prends-tu?" lui demandai-je après un long silence gêné. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait passé les cinq dernières minutes à me fixer, parce que lorsque ma voix rompit le silence, elle cligna des yeux et rougit avant de se détourner rapidement pour continuer à cuisiner.

"Tu es toujours silencieux," commença-t-elle en attrapant un autre couteau pour couper des pommes de terre. Sérieusement, c'est quoi le problème de cette fille avec les couteaux? "Parfois, à la façon dont tu regardes les choses, on dirait que tu t'ennuis, que t'es même détaché. La moitié du temps, on dirait que t'essayes de te fondre dans le décor. Et quand tu n'essayes pas de disparaître, tu as juste l'air en colère. Tu as l'air tellement enragé parfois, Sam, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi?"

Elle se parlait presque à elle-même à ce point-là, et j'étais déchiré. D'un côté, j'étais fou de joie qu'elle pense à moi. Mais de l'autre, _génial_, elle pense que je suis une sorte de fou enragé qui vit en reclus. Elle s'attend probablement à ce que je me pointe un jour avec un immense couteau de boucher pour commettre un massacre. Je ne pouvais pas l'interrompre cependant, parce que je mourrais d'envie d'en savoir plus. Comment me voyait-elle? Franchement, je ne pouvais être aussi horrible que ça, si?

_Lui as-tu donné la moindre opportunité de te voir différemment? Non._

"Les garçons pensent que t'es un gros dur mais ils prennent quand même exemple sur toi. Je suppose qu'il faut être un peu dur pour s'occuper de sept adolescents. Au début, Sam, je te détestai un peu. Je pensais que tu m'avais volé Jacob. Mais...Jacob est revenu, et il dit que t'es quelqu'un de bien, et Jacob ne m'a jamais mentit auparavant."

"Je suis quelqu'un de bien," dis-je doucement, et me sentant toujours étrangement blessé qu'elle me considère comme ça. Mais elle avait raison, j'étais un gros dur silencieux, sombre et maussade. Je l'avais toujours été. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment être quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle poussa les pommes de terre fraîchement coupées dans un saladier avant de me regarder, "Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Mais c'est tout ce que je sais, Sam. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je te connais."

"Aimerais-tu apprendre à me connaître?" Les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche avant même que je ne puisse réfléchir à quelque chose d'un peu moins _American Psycho_.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard, cherchant des casseroles et des poêles dans les tiroirs. "Je, euh..." commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour sortir une grosse casserole pour y cuire les pommes de terre. "Je ne sais pas."

"J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître," lui dis-je honnêtement en me reconcentrant sur les poissons que j'avais abandonné. "Si ça te dérange pas," ajoutai-je rapidement, parce que, en effet, j'étais devenu une lopette.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi? Je suis plutôt ennuyeuse," me dit-elle avec un sourire amer qui me donna envie de l'embrasser pour le faire disparaître. Mais même dans mon état d'esprit de femmelette, je savais que ça ne serait pas apprécié. Besoins irrationnels d'âme-soeur.

"Je suis plutôt ennuyeux moi-même. Après tout, je me fonds dans le décor et j'observe," dis-je en lui souriant. Elle eut un petit rire et continua à cuisiner, alors qu'en réalité, je ne l'aidais vraiment pas. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais entrain de faire, à part la garder loin des couteaux.

"J'aime me dire que l'observation est un sport," me dit-elle d'une voix légère, en sortant les ingrédients dont elle allait se servir à présent des placards. "Quand j'habitais à Phoenix, ma mère et moi, on avait l'habitude d'aller au centre commercial juste pour observer les gens. Ou, dans le cas de ma mère, pour se moquer d'eux sans pitié."

Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle parla de sa mère, un sourire provoqué ses souvenirs apparaissant sur son visage. "C'était juste pour rire, bien sûr. Et c'était toujours mieux que de faire du shopping."

"Tu n'aimes pas le shopping?" lui demandai-je en reprenant ma pose sexy contre le mur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, "Je déteste vraiment le shopping. Je suis irritée rien qu'en pensant à passer des heures dans des cabines d'essayage."

Je rigolai," La plupart des filles adorent le shopping."

"Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des filles," répondit-elle en lavant les couverts qu'elle avait utilisé pour faire la cuisine.

"Non, tu ne l'es pas," répondis-je avec un sourire avant de commencer à essuyer la vaisselle qu'elle avait lavé. Je savais que si les gars me surprenaient entrain de l'aider à faire la vaisselle, ils ne me laisseraient jamais l'oublier, mais je le fis quand même. On parla de sujets légers: Phoenix, son père, et le lycée de Forks, et je savourais cette merde comme un chat savoure du lait.

Il n'y avait rien que je ne voulais pas savoir, et j'adorais ça, même sans l'appel de l'imprégnation. Bella était une créature fascinante, pleine d'esprit et sarcastique malgré sa nature modeste. Il m'était facile de lui parler, et il m'était encore plus facile de l'écouter. Chaque mot qu'elle disait était choisi pour une bonne raison.

"Merci de m'avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle, Sam. Et de m'avoir aidé à préparer le dîner. Tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de faire ça," me dit-elle en soulevant la bonde de l'évier.

"Bah, comme tu l'as dit, j'ai failli t'agresser," la taquinai-je. "Mais je suis content d'avoir pu te parler. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait jamais eu une conversation."

"Non, je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'efforts dernièrement. Je veux dire, Jacob est une chose, mais je commence seulement à me rapprocher de ses amis. Mes amis maintenant, je suppose. Oh merde." Elle haleta et sortit sa main de l'évier. A travers l'eau rose qui coulait, je vis le coupable de la coupure, un putain de couteau. Du sang coulait le long de son index jusqu'au creux de sa paume. "Je suis si désolée!"

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Pas vraiment doué avec les filles qui pleurent_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Pas vraiment doué avec les filles

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 4: Pas vraiment doué avec les filles qui pleurent -**

J'attrapai sa main tremblante et pressai le torchon que j'avais utilisé pour essuyer la vaisselle contre sa plaie sanguinolente. Mon estomac était noué, et je pouvais me sentir trembler.

_Contrôle-toi, Uley, elle va bien. C'est juste une coupure._

_Putain de couteaux._

"Je suis désolée, Sam! Le sang..." cria presque Bella en essayant d'arracher sa main à la mienne. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et elle avait l'air absolument terrifiée.

"Bella, Bella! Ça va," dis-je à la sotte qui se tenait devant moi avant de l'attirer un petit peu plus près. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et la forçai à relever la tête pour me regarder, "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de saigner."

Elle recula son visage mais laissa sa main gauche dans la mienne, "Plus maintenant, non," chuchota-t-elle, et j'étais sûr que je ne l'aurais pas entendu si je n'avais pas été un loup-garou.

Bella se tendit dans mes bras, et sa main relâcha les miennes pour permettre à son bras de s'enrouler autour de son corps.

Je relâchai immédiatement son autre main et l'attrapai par les épaules alors que ses jambes menaçaient de céder sous son poids, "Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" lui demandai-je avec paniqué, "Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Respirer," réussit-elle à balbutier en enroulant son autre main, qui saignait toujours, autour d'elle.

"Viens ici," marmonnai-je à travers mes dents serrées par la colère, et j'attirai cette minuscule fille brisée vers moi, l'écrasant contre mon torse. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin que quelqu'un la serre dans ses bras, et ce quelqu'un serait moi. Ses poings se serrèrent sur mon t-shirt alors que je la serrai contre moi et des larmes lui échappèrent. Je la laissai pleurer, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, et je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle lorsqu'elle recommença à hyper-ventiler. Je la laissai juste pleurer, et ça eut l'air d'être suffisant. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment gérer une fille qui pleure.

Ses pleurs se réduisirent bientôt à des petits reniflements, "Je suis désolée," chuchota-t-elle. "Je suis dans tous mes états...Va-t-en...tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'occuper de moi parce que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler." Elle pressa sa main contre mon torse pour me repousser, mais je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle.

"Ça va Bella," dis-je doucement, d'un ton que j'utilisais rarement. "Ça ira."

"Non. Sam, ça ne va pas," dit-elle en fermant les yeux. "Je suis une foutue épave. Jacob ne devrait pas avoir à s'occuper de moi, et toi non plus! Tu ne me connais même pas!"

"Oui, mais je veux apprendre à te connaître."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi," marmonna-t-elle en rouvrant finalement les yeux. Elle relâcha mon t-shirt et grogna, "Oh non. Oh merde, oh non, oh merde."

"Quoi?" sifflai-je. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maintenant? Quoi Bella? Quoi?"

Elle releva la tête vers moi, et sa peau pâlit sous mes yeux. "Du sang."

"Merde."

* * *

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Jacob," dis-je, après avoir allongé une Bella évanouie sur le canapé. "Elle s'est coupé et elle saignait et elle a paniqué, et elle arrêtait pas de demander pardon. Je lui ais dit qu'elle n'avait pas à être désolée, que c'était juste du sang. Puis elle a commencé à avoir du mal à respirer, donc je l'ai juste...serré dans mes bras. Ça l'a calmé, au début..."

Quil renifla, et Embry lui mit un coup de poing. Ça serait vraiment pas malin de se moquer de moi maintenant. Ne pas savoir comment consoler son âme-soeur était terrifiant. Bordel, pourquoi Jacob ne s'était-il pas imprégné d'elle? Il savait quoi faire avec les filles. Il était doué pour montrer ses émotions et toutes ces merdes.

"Putain de sangsues!" grogna Jacob. "Quelle autre raison aurait-elle de paniquer parce qu'elle saignait? Si elle s'était coupé là-haut, elle aurait eu toutes les raisons au monde d'être terrifiée."

Ça avait du sens, je suppose. "Mais pourquoi a-t-elle arrêté de respirer? Elle a enroulé ses bras autour d'elle et elle a commencé à...haleter."

Jacob soupira, et regarda ma moitié avec tristesse, "Elle essayait de se protéger parce qu'elle s'effondre. Ça lui arrive à chaque fois qu'elle pense à eux."

Je retins le grognement qui menaçait de m'échapper. "Donc...Je veux dire...Est-ce que ça va aller pour elle? Elle a pas arrêté de pleurer et je l'ai juste serré dans mes bras. Je sais pas. Est-ce que j'ai eu tort?"

Jacob ricana, "T'es pas vraiment doué avec une fille qui pleure, hein? C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, quand elle n'arrive plus à se protéger, elle a besoin d'un peu d'aide. Ça n'arrive plus aussi souvent qu'avant, mais...au début...je devais souvent la soutenir. Juste pour qu'elle puisse respirer."

"Pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie?" demanda Embry, son inquiétude évidente et dans sa voix et sur son visage. Les émotions de ce garçon était transparentes, et il n'en avait jamais honte. Marrant, comme je considérais ça comme un défaut avant...

Jacob ricana en pointant du doigt mon t-shirt ruiné. Il était couvert de tâches de sang et on pouvait même y voir une empreinte de main, "Bella déteste _vraiment _le sang."

Quil renifla à nouveau, "C'est plutôt ironique."

Jacob prit Bella dans ses bras et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. J'aurais dû être celui qui la tenait dans ses bras, celui qui la réconfortait, celui qui attendait qu'elle se réveille. Mais il n'y avait pas une seule putain de chose au monde que je puisse y faire, enfin si, il y en avait une. Mais je n'étais pas prêt. Je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir comment gérer la vague d'émotion qui me submergeait.

Comme aime-t-on quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas? Impossible. L'amour se cultive avec le temps. Ça commence par de l'attraction qui évolue en affection avant de se transformer en amour. J'étais attiré par Bella, bordel, j'étais attiré par elle avant même de m'imprégner. Et même si l'affection entre nous n'était pas très visible, je tenais à elle. N'importe quel être humain tiendrait à elle. Bella Swan était formidable, et sans l'imprégnation, je ne l'aurais jamais su, et ça aurait vraiment été tant pis pour moi. Elle était intelligente, et drôle, et tendre. Elle était timide, et un peu sotte parfois. Et elle était tout ça même sans l'imprégnation.

L'imprégnation ne changeait pas la personnalité de quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi _avais-je_ l'impression d'être aussi différent, putain.

* * *

"Oh, salut la marmotte," murmura Jacob.

Bella grogna et pressa son visage contre le torse de Jacob et ça me fit très mal de voir ça. Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça, mais je n'aimais qu'elle le fasse avec d'autres.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" grommela-t-elle contre la peau nue de son ventre. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui effleurer la joue.

"Tu t'es coupé le doigt avant de t'évanouir, chérie," lui dit Jacob. "T'as fichu la trouille à Sam."

Bella se redressa à côté de Jacob, les joues d'un rouge vif, "Je suis désolée, Sam. Je supporte mal le sang," m'expliqua-t-elle. "Où sont les autres?"

Jacob rigola et enroula son bras autour d'elle. Elle se tendit très légèrement, son corps prêt à s'éloigner de lui. Mais elle ne le fit pas, elle accepta son réconfort.

Ça aurait dû être moi.

"Tout le monde a déjà mangé ton délicieux dîner, et ils sont tous rentrés. Charlie devait retourner travailler, mais je lui ai assuré que tu allais bien," lui dit Jacob en l'embrassant sur le crâne. Ça ne pouvait pas encore empirer, n'est-ce pas?

Bella leva les bras pour s'étirer, et se dégagea ainsi de son étreinte en faisant une grimace que je fus le seul à remarquer. "Je ferais mieux de rentrer. Il est tard."

"Oh non. Bella, tu as perdu du sang, et tu es restée évanouie pendant une heure-et-demi. Tu restes ici ce soir. C'est déjà réglé avec Charlie."

"Jacob..." pleurnicha Bella, en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il rigola de bon coeur avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, "Nan. Te plains pas. Tu peux prendre mon lit."

"Très bien. Si tu veux. Va me chercher un pyjama, brute," grommela Bella en essayant de le faire tomber du canapé. Elle poussa un grognement pas très féminin lorsqu'il refusa de bouger.

"J'y vais, j'y vais," dit Jacob, en disparaissant dans sa chambre.

Bella tourna ses grands yeux bruns vers moi. "Je suis vraiment désolée. Je veux dire, t'aurais pas dû te retrouver dans cette merde. Je suis juste une petite sotte complètement stupide."

"Tu n'es pas stupide, Bella."

Elle releva la tête vers moi avec un petit sourire, "Insinuerais-tu que je suis sotte?"

"Absolument," répondis-je en souriant moi aussi.

Jacob revint avec une chemise et un short, et pour une quelconque putain de raison, l'idée que Bella porte ses vêtements me mit vraiment en rogne. Je m'interdisais déjà de me dire qu'elle allait dormir dans son lit, parce que je finirais par le blesser et il ne saurait même pas pourquoi. Bella alla prendre une douche, une autre chose à laquelle je m'interdisais de penser, mais pour une tout autre raison.

"Bella reste?" demanda Billy, en entrant avec une glacière contenant ses prises du jour sur ses genoux. Il posa la glacière sur le comptoir et se tourna vers nous. "Elle va bien?"

"Ouais, elle a juste un peu craqué aujourd'hui. Ça s'améliore, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de crise," lui expliqua Jacob en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Billy hocha la tête. "C'est une bonne chose qu'elle t'ait, Jacob. Je me rappelle des tout premiers jours..."

Jacob l'interrompit avec un petit rire, "En fait, c'est Sam qui a géré celle-là, il était dans tous ses états."

Billy haussa un sourcil à mon intention, et je fus forcé de regarder ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas voir son regard noir me criant Je-te-l'avais-bien-dit. "Oh vraiment?" fut tout ce qu'il dit.

"Il était complètement perdu," rigola Jacob, se moquant de moi. "C'était génial. Puis elle s'est évanouit. Il avait l'air terrifié. Mais je suppose qu'après avoir été coincé avec une meute d'adolescents et Leah, une adolescente est quelque chose d'étrange."

"Il est tard, Sam. Pourquoi tu ne passerais pas la nuit ici? Le fauteuil n'est pas trop dur," m'offrit Billy en me lançant un regard compréhensif. Je lui mimai 'merci' en exagérant les mouvements de mes lèvres lorsque Jacob ne me regardait pas. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je la laisse seule ce soir, et Jacob le saurait si je passai la nuit sous la fenêtre de sa chambre.

"Merci, Billy." Je soupirai de soulagement et retournai dans le salon. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil alors que Jacob se laissait lourdement tomber sur le canapé.

"Merci pour, tu sais...aujourd'hui," me dit Jacob en zappant. "Bella...elle souffre. La sangsue lui a vraiment fait du mal, mais elle va mieux. Dernièrement, elle est presque heureuse. Elle dit qu'il y a quelque chose à la Rez qui soulage son coeur."

Ouais. Moi.

"Enfin bref, je sais que t'as flippé à cause de ce qui s'est passé, mais merci d'avoir prit soin de ma Bells," finit-il en me lançant un regard reconnaissant. Ma Bells, avait-il dit. Comment allais-je supporter ça?

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Elle rêve de loups_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Elle rêve de loups

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 : Elle rêve de loups -**

Bella revint vingt minutes plus tard, dans les meilleurs vêtements de Jacob, une immense chemise et un short encore plus grand qui pendaient dangereusement sur son corps. Un simple courant d'air aurait pu soulever cette merde.

Hmm...est-ce qu'il y a du vent dehors?

C'est des pensées comme ça, Sam Uley, qui te créeront des ennuis. Tu connais à peine la fille et tu veux la voir nue.

Bien sûr que je veux la voir nue! Qui ne voudrait pas la voir nue? Je veux dire, elle est là, dans des vêtements trop grands pour elle, avec de l'eau qui coule sur sa peau, comme si l'eau ne voulait pas la lâcher. Et même si elle sent le shampoing de Jacob, sa véritable odeur...

_Touche-la. Touche-la. Touche-la._

Ça suffit ce chant de pervers. Ça ne te rendra pas service. Et pendant que t'y es, arrête de te parler à toi-même. T'es assez flippant comme ça.

"Bon, bonne nuit les garçons. Merci...pour tout," marmonna-t-elle en se tournant vers la chambre de Jacob et en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Jacob s'endormit rapidement, ses bras et ses jambes pendant du canapé trop petit. Même malgré ses ronflements bruyants, je pouvais entendre Bella respirer, et j'entendis aussi les petits gémissements douloureux qui lui échappaient. Je connaissais ces gémissements, et ces cris occasionnels. J'étais trop près d'elle ce soir. Trop près pour pouvoir réfléchir clairement, trop près de son odeur, de ses bruits, de son coeur qui bat. Elle me rendait complètement dingue, et elle ne le savait même pas.

Vers deux heures du matin, la panique me submergea. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Rien de nouveau, mais cette fois, j'étais assez près d'elle pour la réconforter. J'avais besoin de la réconforter. Je ne voulais pas la réconforter parce que ça me paraissait bizarre, et que je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire. Je ne devrais pas vouloir la réconforter, voudrais-je la réconforter si elle n'était pas mon âme-soeur?

Comment réagirais-je si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, dans cette chambre, qui pleurait et gémissait? J'étais peut-être un gros dur, mais je n'étais pas sans coeur. Ça me dérangerait si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça me dérangeait que ce soit elle. Elle...elle ne méritait pas de souffrir comme ça. Personne ne le méritait...

Je poussai la porte de la chambre de Jacob et trouvai Bella assise au milieu du lit, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. "Jacob?" appela-t-elle, et je sentis un petit éclat de quelque chose de ridiculement douloureux brûler dans mon coeur. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle disait son nom. Pas du tout. Vraiment pas.

"C'est moi," chuchotai-je avant d'attendre sa réponse. Me dirait-elle de partir? L'avais-je effrayé? Me voulait-elle ici?

_S'il te plaît, veux bien de moi._

"Oh," fut tout ce qu'elle dit, me donnant très peu d'informations. Je me redressai et la rejoignis. Je m'assis à côté d'elle tout en laissant un écart approprié entre nous. Enfin, approprié pour des connaissances. Étions-nous des connaissances maintenant? Je ne pensais pas qu'on était encore des inconnus...

Étions-nous amis?

"Est-ce que ça va, Bella?" lui demandai-je doucement, en essayant d'ignorer le besoin irrationnel que j'avais d'essuyer ses larmes.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je fais des cauchemars. Je te l'ai dit, Sam. Je suis une épave."

"Je fais des cauchemars aussi, tu sais," lui dis-je gentiment. "En fait, je suis pratiquement sûr que tout le monde en fait."

"Les miens sont stupides," dit-elle en reniflant. "Mais tout a l'air tellement réel, et maintenant ils arrêtent pas de changer. D'abord la forêt, puis la clairière, puis les loups..."

Mon coeur arrêta de battre. Elle rêvait de loups?

"Je ne sais pas, Sam. Parfois je pense que je perd la tête," souffla-t-elle, et sans aucun avertissement, elle se pencha vers moi et posa sa tête sur mon bras. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle sache ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, et je ne savais certainement pas ce que _j'étais_ entrain de faire, mais lentement, j'enroulai mon bras autour d'elle, la serrant un peu plus fort contre moi.

"Je me sens mieux quand je suis ici," admit-elle. "Peut-être que c'est la Rez. Peut-être que c'est Jacob. Peut-être que c'est juste l'opportunité de m'éloigner, mais je me sens toujours mieux."

L'attirant un peu plus près, jusqu'à ce que nos côtes soient collées les unes aux autres, je posai ma joue sur le sommet de son crâne. J'avais vu Jacob le faire, et c'était si juste. "Comme une couverture?"

Elle rigola, "Ouais, ça doit être la chaleur," dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur la mienne, celle que j'avais posé sur son épaule. "Tu n'as pas à être aussi gentil avec moi, tu sais. Je me sens suffisamment coupable de dépendre de Jacob. Je ne veux pas t'attirer là-dedans en plus."

Je souris légèrement. "Je pense que tu me fais du bien," lui dis-je sans même m'en rendre compte. "Je pense que ça me fait du bien de ne pas être un gros dur tout le temps. Je veux dire, je sais pas comment gérer des filles qui pleurent et des problèmes émotionnels. Je ne sais pas comment réconforter les gens. Je pense que ça me fait du bien d'apprendre ce genre de chose."

La réalité de ces mots me foudroya. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que je m'étais imprégné d'elle. Parce qu'elle faisait de moi un meilleur leader. Un meilleur Alpha. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas être que sévère et stoïque. Ce n'était pas juste le fait d'être le plus grand, le plus rapide, le plus fort. Ce n'était pas juste le fait d'apprendre à ma meute à être appliquée, à être des guerriers. Peut-être que c'était le fait d'apprendre à prendre soin autres. Et si c'était le cas, alors ça me terrifiait, honnêtement.

"Je pense que tu fais du bon boulot, Sam," me chuchota Bella en me serrant la main.

"Bella? Sam?" appela Jacob, groggy. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Bella sursauta au son de sa voix, et relâcha immédiatement ma main. Je la laissai tomber derrière elle sur le lit, et promis silencieusement à Jacob Black les patrouilles matinales pour les six prochains mois.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar. Sam est venu voir ce qu'il se passait," lui expliqua Bella, et même à travers les ténèbres, je vis ses joues se teinter de rose. Si elle avait été honnête, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison d'être embarrassée. Ce n'était pas juste le cauchemar. Je savais que le lien entre nous la rendait confuse.

"Han, chérie," dit doucement Jacob. "Je m'en occupe, Sam, tu peux retourner te coucher," m'assura-t-il.

A contre-coeur, je me levai du lit, le lit de Jacob, et me dirigeai vers la porte. Bella me lança un dernier coup d'oeil, et j'eus presque envie de jeter Jacob dehors et de découvrir comment faire pour la réconforter par moi-même.

Je me rassis dans le fauteuil, complètement réveillé maintenant. Je pouvais entendre Jacob apaiser Bella, et j'étais jaloux que ça lui soit aussi naturel. Ça n'aurait pas dû me surprendre, il était l'Alpha légitime après tout. Il était déjà parfait pour cette position, le parfait mélange de compassion et de leadership. Putain.

"Okay, Bella, dors un peu. Je serais sur le canapé si t'as besoin de moi, chérie," chuchota Jacob en l'embrassant...quelque part. Valait mieux que ce soit sur sa tête, ou je devrais le tuer.

Bella renifla, et ce son me fit mal au coeur, mais pas autant que ses trois mots suivants. "Reste avec moi?"

"Bien sûr, chérie, pousse-toi," chuchota Jacob, et je pus l'entendre se glisser dans le lit à côté d'elle. Dans le lit, avec elle. Avec ma Bella.

Ma Bella...

Je devais sortir de là ou je devrais un nouveau...tout, à Billy. Je pouvais sentir ma colonne vertébrale trembler, menaçant de me déchirer en deux. Je me précipitai hors du fauteuil et ouvrit la porte d'entrée silencieusement, me transformant à l'instant même où j'atteignais les arbres. Je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle comme ça depuis mes premiers mois de loup-garou. J'ignorai les loques qu'étaient devenus mes vêtements et m'élançait à travers les bois.

_Sam? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ me demanda Leah.

Je bloquai immédiatement mes pensées et lui aboyai un ordre.

_Rentre Leah, je prend le relais._

_Sam..._

_C'est un ordre, Leah!_

Elle se transforma immédiatement; me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Je priai juste pour n'avoir rien révélé. Je n'étais pas prêt à admettre que je m'étais imprégné, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que Bella soit dans le lit de Jacob. Je devais faire quelque chose. Billy avait eu raison, je tomberais amoureux d'elle que ça me plaise ou non. J'étais déjà intrigué par elle, voir même fasciné, et j'étais d'une nature bien trop possessive pour lui laisser la moindre chance de tomber amoureuse de Jacob. Si ça arrivait...Je devrais partir, parce que je voulais lui laisser le choix.

Ma seule option serait de l'aider à opter pour le choix naturel. Moi. Je devais essayer de la faire tomber amoureuse de moi avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de qui que ce soit d'autre. Et je devais l'aimer en retour.

Bordel, comment j'étais censé faire ça?

Je courus dans la forêt, laissant une vague de destruction derrière moi. Je voulais juste détruire des choses. J'étais un homme après tout. Le frémissement familier de l'air à l'aube m'alerta qu'une nouvelle patrouille commençait. C'était Embry, et il devait être conscient de mon climat émotionnel. Je ne voulais définitivement pas être transformé en même temps que lui. Je repris forme humaine près de l'une des réserves de vêtements de Paul, et enfilai rapidement le short qu'il avait dissimulé dans un tronc d'arbre. Il n'avait pratiquement aucun contrôle et avait donc éparpillés des vêtements à travers toute la forêt. Je ne savais pas comment je lui expliquerais que je l'avais abandonné sans short, mais je lui revaudrais ça. Même si c'était en payant sa caution pour le faire sortir de prison pour exhibitionnisme.

La camionnette de Bella avait disparu lorsque je revins chez les Black. Ma révélation était toujours fraîche dans mon esprit, et j'avais besoin d'en parler. Ou qu'on m'en parle, j'étais pas vraiment sûr. Je toquai à la porte blanche familière.

"Tu as eu une révélation," me dit Billy avec un sourire si large et si blanc et si familier que je grimaçai. Je ne voulais pas penser à Jacob pour le moment.

"Bordel, comment tu fais ça, vieil homme?" lui demandai-je avec un grognement tout en le suivant dans le salon. Je détestai la façon dont il savait juste les choses, et qu'il en était fier.

"C'est écrit sur ton visage. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu sais," m'ordonna-t-il gentiment, en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil roulant.

"Je me suis imprégné de Bella parce que grâce à elle, je peux devenir un meilleur loup," dis-je, mais ça sonnait plus comme une question qu'autre chose, et je détestai douter de moi-même. Je n'avais jamais eu aucune raison de douter de moi-même auparavant, et je ne voulais pas commencer maintenant.

Billy sourit, "C'est la nature de l'imprégnation. Que peut faire Bella pour toi?"

"Je veux l'aider. Je veux...la réconforter. Je ne sais pas comment faire ça. Mais je le veux, et je pense...je pense que prendre soin des autres est important. Ce n'est pas que le fait de détruire des sangsues. C'est la famille. La meute est une famille. C'est prendre soin d'eux en temps que famille, et pas que les entraîner à être des loup-garous."

"Et..." Il attendit. Il fallait qu'il attende, parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait que je dise d'autre. Finalement, il rigola, "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au sujet de Bella?"

Je grognai, par accident. Je grognai accidentellement. Seigneur, je n'étais vraiment pas moi même. "Je ne veux pas que ma Bella tombe amoureuse de Jacob. Qu'elle tombe amoureuse de qui que ce soit."

"Ta Bella?" répéta-t-il avec un sourire amusé. "C'est nouveau."

"Billy, Bella et Jake...sont-ils...ont-ils..." Je ne pouvais pas le dire. J'étais convaincu que si je le disais, je casserais quelque chose ou je me transformerais dans la maison. Je devais garder le contrôle, mais...putain, ça me rendait dingue d'y penser.

"Non. Bella n'aime pas mon fils comme ça, peu importe à quel point il aimerait croire le contraire. Les jambes de Bella sont croisées en ce qui concerne Jacob."

"Juste Jacob?" croassai-je, en me sentant pathétique.

Billy haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour qui que ce soit d'autre, Sam. Je sais juste qu'elle n'aime pas mon fils comme ça."

"Qu'est-ce que je fais?"

Billy se pencha en avant pour me tapoter l'épaule. "Montre-lui qui tu es, Sam. Elle tombera amoureuse de toi d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais montre-lui qu'elle n'a pas besoin de lutter contre ses sentiments. Donne-lui une bonne raison de t'aimer."

Je grognai, "Est-ce que je peux pas commencer par lui donner une bonne raison de m'apprécier pour commencer?" De l'amour. Je ne savais pas encore quoi en penser. Je savais que c'était inévitable, mais...merde.

"Je pense que c'est déjà fait," m'assura Billy. "Si elle s'est sentit suffisamment à l'aise pour pleurer devant toi, alors c'est que tu as fait du bon boulot. Mais si t'en es déjà au stade où tu veux arracher la tête de mon fils, alors je pense qu'il est temps que tu te battes un peu plus."

"Genre...sortir avec elle? Lui demander un rendez-vous?" lui demandai-je en grognant comme un enfant. "Ça a l'air horrible. Je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous. Emily et moi avons été ensemble pendant très longtemps, mais on a jamais eu de rendez-vous. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire."

Wow, je parlais comme une femmelette. Je veux dire, je savais comment me glisser entre les jambes d'une fille, bien sûr. J'étais un immense Indien musclé avec une voiture et mon propre appart'. Ce n'était pas vraiment difficile. Mais sortir avec une fille? Putain. J'étais sûr que mes techniques de séduction ne marcherait pas vraiment bien sur Bella.

"D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, le garçon Cullen était le premier petit-ami de Bella. Elle n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière de rendez-vous non plus."

"Et si _il _revient?" demandai-je brusquement, en combattant la panique qui s'éveillait en moi. Elle courrait droit dans ses bras, je le savais. Et je serais seul pour l'éternité. Pire, elle serait avec lui.

Le visage de Billy pâlit, "Prie pour que ça n'arrive pas, ou fais en sorte qu'elle t'aime plus. Elle travaille à l'Olympic Outfitter trois jours par semaine. Et elle vient plus tard ces jours-là. Oh, et regarde ça, elle travaille aujourd'hui."

"Et?"

"Va lui parler, crétin," grogna Billy en me regardant comme si j'étais un putan d'idiot.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'en être un donc je ne dirais rien.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Laisse-moi deviner, t'es John Wayne?_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Laisse moi deviner, t'es John Wayne?

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 6: Laisse-moi deviner, t'es John Wayne? -**

Je récupérai la paire de chaussures que j'avais dans le coffre de la mustang et les enfilai. J'envisageai brièvement de rentrer chez moi pour aller prendre une chemise mais je savais que si je faisais une pause et me donnai le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'étais sur le point de faire, je me dégonflerais. En plus, un Sam torse nu n'était pas si mal, pas que je me la pétais ni rien. _Mais une Bella torse nu serait encore mieux..._

_C'est ce genre de pensées qui va t'attirer des ennuis, Uley._

Je me garai à côté du monstre qu'était sa camionnette et coupai rapidement le contact. C'était un jour pluvieux à Forks, pas que ce soit vraiment surprenant. Je commençai à me demander si lui rendre visite torse nu était une si bonne idée que ça, parce qu'un Sam torse nu et mouillé...ben putain.

_Et maintenant tu commences à te la péter, n'est-ce pas? _

_Je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est un mécanisme de défense. _

Prend ton courage à deux mains, Uley, me dis-je en enfonçant mes clés dans ma poche. Une clochette sonna lorsque je poussai la porte du magasin, et je remarquai immédiatement Bella derrière le comptoir. Elle portait une horrible veste orange et elle avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin.

"Bienvenue à l'Olympic Outfitter," dit-elle d'une voix plaisante mais absente, tout en tournant la page de son livre. Je rigolai à son indifférence, et elle laissa tomber son livre.

"Sam?" demanda-t-elle, sans même prendre le temps de dissimuler sa surprise. Je ramassai son livre et le posai devant elle lorsqu'elle me demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" réussit-elle à me demander, alors que ses yeux voyageaient de mon torse à mon ventre. _On dirait que tu récupéré une de tes Cartes de Virilité, Sammy boy._

"J'voulais juste faire un saut pour voir comment tu allais," lui dis-je en haussant les épaules. C'était une réponse presque honnête. Je voulais vraiment savoir comment elle allait.

Elle grimaça et ce faisant, ressembla tellement à un petit chaton en colère que j'éclatai presque de rire. "Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi, Sam. Je vais bien, hier soir c'était juste..."

Je levais la main pour l'interrompre, "Hey, je ne te parlais même pas de hier soir. Je veux dire en général. Comment ça va?" répétai-je, d'une voix sympathique et condescendante. Je me la pétai un _petit peu_ aujourd'hui, et c'était probablement pas vraiment bon pour moi.

"Pourquoi?" me demanda-t-elle soudainement. "J'veux dire, c'est pas que je sois pas contente de te voir. Comment t'as su où je travaillais?"

Oh merde. "Euh, j'ai vu ta camionnette en passant," mentis-je. Je la regardai se mordre les lèvres et plisser les yeux et je sus qu'elle savait que je mentais. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que je mentais. Il est impossible de mentir à son âme-soeur.

"Ouais, ben, euh..." Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, et moi non plus. Je veux dire, je ne l'avais rencontré que quelques fois, et soudainement, je passais la voir au boulot? Ça avait été une erreur. J'avais l'intention de crever les pneus du fauteuil roulant de Billy à l'instant même où je retournerais à La Push. Pourquoi m'avait-il dit de faire ça?

"Seigneur, _encore_ un Indien?" demanda une voix nasale avec incrédulité derrière moi. Il rigola doucement, ou gloussa, je savais pas vraiment s'il sonnait toujours comme ça, "Je pense que tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec quelques CowBoys, Bella."

J'éclatai de rire en voyant le petit crétin faire un clin d'oeil à Bella, qui grimaça visiblement. "Et laisse-moi deviner, t'es John Wayne?" demandai-je au gamin blond. Il me semblait familier.

Bella ravala un gloussement avant de rougir de sa réaction, "Sam, voici Mike, mon collègue. Mike, voici Sam, mon..." Elle s'interrompit pour se mordre les lèvres, "Mon ami."

Oui. Son ami, ça me menait quelque part. C'était une triste petite victoire, et j'en savourais chaque seconde. _Déchire une autre de tes Cartes de Virilité, il t'en reste pas beaucoup._

"Ton ami?" répéta le gamin, Mike, avec un espoir bien visible dans la voix.

"Ouais, je l'ai rencontré grâce à Jacob."

Mike pâlit considérablement à la mention du nom de Jacob, et je me rappelai soudainement des images très nettes que Jacob m'avait fournit la nuit où il s'était transformé. Ce gamin, entrain de vomir à l'arrière de sa voiture. Je savais qu'il m'avait l'air familier. "Tu sais quoi? Jacob a mentionné un Mike...c'est toi le gamin qui a..."

"J'avais une grippe intestinale, okay?" s'indigna Mike.

"J'ai jamais dit le contraire, g_amin,_" répondis-je en me penchant sur le comptoir. Le visage de Bella avait tourné au rouge vif et elle se mordait les lèvres. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater de rire.

"Qui tu traites de gamin?" me demanda Mike en haussant un fin sourcil blond. "J'suis pas plus jeune que Bella."

Je rigolai, "Ouais, mais Bella est une femme."

Bella poussa un petit couinement étouffé en entendant mon compliment, et ce petit bruit détourna facilement mon attention du gamin, "T'as bientôt fini, non? Tu veux qu'on aille manger un morceau? Déjeuner, j't'invite?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, et ses yeux chocolats se perdirent dans le vide alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser le temps d'hésiter, "Entre amis. On est amis, tu l'as dit toi même. Tu sors déjeuner avec Jacob parfois, non?"

Elle rigola, "Pas vraiment," admit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Bah, tant pis pour lui," dis-je en regardant son emploi du temps qui était affiché derrière elle. Bingo, "Je te rejoins ici à treize heures, et on prendra ma Mustang." Le caprice du gamin m'avait donné un peu plus de confiance en moi. Je me la pétai toujours autant, mais Bella souriait donc je ne pensais pas que ça la dérangeait.

"Sam..." commença Bella, mais je me dirigeai déjà vers la porte.

"Treize heures!" répétai-je, et j'éclatai de rire lorsque j'entendis le gamin marmonner quelque chose au sujet d'un Indien, d'une Mustang, et d'un t-shirt.

Gagné.

* * *

J'étais assis sur le capot de ma voiture à treize heures moins cinq, fraîchement lavé, complètement habillé et impatient. Un déjeuner est plutôt innocent, non? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un dîner. Les amis vont déjeuner ensemble. Pas que j'ai jamais été déjeuner avec des amis; je n'ose même pas imaginer la possibilité d'emmener la Meute au restaurant. Ça se terminerait en bain de sang. Est-ce que j'avais d'autres amis hors de la Meute? Non. Non, j'en avais pas. Mais là encore, la Meute rassemblait la moitié des types ayant à peu près mon âge de la Réserve.

Bella sortit du magasin et garda les yeux au sol alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Même à peine sortie du boulot, Belle était superbe. Ses cheveux étaient toujours retenus par un chignon lâche, et des mèches folles dissimulaient son visage. Elle avait abandonné sa veste orange, ce qui la laissait dans un pull gris foncé et un jean bleu.

"Salut," lui dis-je lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers la poignée de sa portière.

"Eep," couina Bella en me regardant avec surprise. "Oh, hey Sam. Désolée, tu m'as fait peur," m'expliqua-t-elle en portant sa main à son coeur, qui en effet battait la chamade.

"Je t'ai dit treize heures, t'avais oublié?" lui demandai-je d'une voix légère, en ouvrant la portière de ma Mustang pour elle. Je ne lui laissais pas vraiment le choix.

"J'étais, j'ai juste...Je ne sais pas," bouda-t-elle en se glissant dans le siège. Je courus jusqu'à ma portière, me glissai à l'intérieur de la voiture et démarrai. "Où allons-nous?"

"Eh, chez Sue. Rien de spécial," dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle sourit, "Bien, je déteste les trucs spéciaux."

"Bon à savoir," répondis-je en essayant de ne pas la fixer.

Elle arqua un fin sourcil, "Pourquoi ça?"

"Comme je te l'ai dit, Bella, je veux apprendre à te connaître."

Elle ne répondit pas, mais le rouge qui lui monta aux joues parla pour elle.

Le déjeuner fut tout sauf gêné, bien que j'avais été stupide de m'attendre à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle était mon âme-soeur, c'était censé être facile. C'était _moi _qui rendait les choses difficiles. Mais...même si j'étais pratiquement certain qu'elle choisirait de faire sa vie avec moi, je voulais toujours qu'elle apprenne à me connaître, qu'elle apprenne à connaître le 'moi' que même moi je n'avais pas encore rencontré. Je me sentais moins...impassible avec elle. Comme si, momentanément, ma charge s'allégeait. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce que je ressentais à ce sujet, après tout c'était ma charge.

"...ce qui me fit tomber sur les fesses et me créa cette cicatrice," dit-elle en pointant une fine cicatrice sur son coude du doigt. Je rigolai, parce que l'histoire était drôle, mais sa capacité à se blesser me terrifiait. Comment on protège quelqu'un comme ça?

"T'as combien d'histoires qui se terminent comme ça?" lui dis-je en repoussant une autre assiette vide. Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais entrain de manger, mais je savais que c'était au moins trois fois plus que son 'repas', qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une stupide salade.

Elle haussa ses minuscules épaules, "Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ma mère dit que j'ai plus de cicatrices que le ciel n'a d'étoiles. Très poétique, cette femme," plaisanta-t-elle. "Uhg. J'suis pleine."

Je rigolai, "Tu as mangé la moitié de ta salade. Comment peux-tu être pleine?"

"Je suis une fille mince. Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour me remplir. Contrairement à vous les gars, vous êtes tous des monstres."

Je me sentis me tendre au mot 'monstre'. Penserait-elle vraiment ça si elle connaissait la vérité? Elle avait traîné avec des vampires, et elle semblait être cool avec ça. Mais là encore, ça pourrait poser un problème. Les loups-garous sont fait pour tuer les vampires. Gah. Arrête de penser à ça. C'était un putain de cycle vicieux. Je ne vais nulle part avec ces pensées.

"Sam?" appela Bella en tapotant mon épaule avec sa petite main. Mon corps me picota là où elle m'avait touché. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Hein? Quoi?" Je me redressai et vis qu'elle me fixait droit dans les yeux, ses sourcils haussés par l'inquiétude, "Ça va, pourquoi?"

"T'as passé les deux dernière minutes à fixer le distributeur de serviettes pendant que je répétais ton nom comme un mantra."

"Merde, désolé Bella. Peut-être que je suis un peu fatigué. Je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière," lui expliquai-je. Aucun mot n'aurait pu être plus vrai. Avoir Bella dans le lit de Jacob alors que ses mains d'adolescent obsédé étaient posées sur son corps ne m'avait pas vraiment aidé à dormir.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. Est-ce que tu veux rentrer?"

Je sursautai sur ma chaise et mon genou se cogna douloureusement contre la table, "Non! Mais...mais...euh, pourquoi on irait pas à La Push? C'est là que tu vas après le boulot d'habitude, non?"

"Ouais, Jacob va commencer à s'inquiéter si je n'arrive pas bientôt." Elle tendit la main pour attraper l'addition mais je la devançai avec un sourire.

"C'est pour moi, femme."

"Sam," me dit-elle sèchement. "Je peux payer pour mon déjeuner."

Je rigolai. "Moi aussi, Allez viens, allons-y," lui dis-je en jetant de l'argent sur la table avant de glisser ma main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner vers la sortie avant qu'elle ne commence à se plaindre.

Sa main était perdue dans la mienne, et je me détestai parce que je n'étais pas prêt à la relâcher. Mais elle n'était pas prête pour ça, et je serrai sa main avant de la laisser glisser hors de la mienne. Notre conversation continua alors qu'on traversait Forks. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une fille avec qui c'était aussi facile de parler, et je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était dû à l'imprégnation ou si c'était dû à Bella.

"Ma camionnette," me dit Bella, en pointant l'Olympic Outfitter du doigt alors qu'on passait devant. "Sam, j'ai besoin de ma camionnette."

"Nan, je te ramènerais plus tard," lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle bouda, "C'est stupide, laisse-moi rouler jusqu'à La Push."

"Comment je peux te parler si t'es dans ta camionnette qui fait du cinquante kilomètres/heure?"

"Hey, critique pas ma camionnette," m'ordonna-t-elle.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Un autre besoin irrationnel d'âme-soeur BIA-S_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Un autre besoin irrationnel d'ames soeur

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 7 : Un autre besoin irrationnel d'âme-soeur BIA-S -**

"Bella!" cria Jake en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle couina de plaisir et même si je fus momentanément distrait par son rire, je remarquai tout de même que les mains de Jacob étaient serrées sur les cuisses de Bella, juste en dessous de ses fesses, bloquant ses jambes autour de la taille de Jake. Je me demandai presque si elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de Jacob d'elle-même, ou s'il l'avait fait pour elle. Valait mieux qu'elle fasse cette merde d'elle-même, ou il perdrait bientôt ses mains.

Et je ne savais que trop bien à quel point il aimait ses mains. Sa main droite, surtout. Elle serait la première à disparaître.

"Désolée, Jake. Sam et moi nous sommes arrêtés pour manger un morceau."

Jacob fixa la Mustang et ses yeux sombres se plissèrent. "Sam t'a ramené ici?"

"Ouais, après le déjeuner," lui expliqua Bella en luttant pour dénouer ses jambes de la taille de Jacob. Il ne la relâcha pas, et elle abandonna avec un petit soupir, "Je t'ai dit que j'apprendrais à connaître tes amis, Jacob."

Il me regarda avec une expression impassible avant de faire un sourire à Bella, "Je sais. Je ne pensais juste pas que mes amis seraient aussi _amicaux_." Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi pour souligner son propos avant d'emmener mon âme-soeur dans la maison en la portant comme une putain de mariée. Il ne savait pas qu'il venait de se gagner des doubles patrouilles pour le reste de la semaine. Connard.

Au cours de l'heure suivante, les autres arrivèrent, s'installant dans les fauteuils et par terre alors que Bella lançait un DVD. Il était évident que c'était quelque chose d'habituel pour eux, parce que tout le monde semblait vraiment à l'aise. J'aurais dû me sentir offensé de n'avoir jamais été invité, mais là encore, si je l'avais été, j'aurais décliné l'offre. Je m'assis au bout du canapé, et Jacob s'assit à l'opposé. Il voulait me parler, me demander ce que je foutais en invitant Bella à déjeuner, mais je ne lui en avais pas laissé l'occasion et je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. Plus tard, peut-être. Mais pas temps que Bella serait dans le coin.

Bella regarda le petit espace entre Jacob et moi avec hésitation alors que le film commençait. Sans prévenir, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Jacob et ses pieds sur les miens. Paul, Jared, Quil, et Embry me regardèrent immédiatement.

Seigneur, étais-je vraiment un si gros salaud?

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules et tournai la tête vers la télé tout en ignorant leurs regards interrogateurs. Ce n'était pas eux qui me mettaient mal à l'aise. C'était Emily, qui était pressée contre le torse de Embry qui était assis par terre. Elle me regardait avec un sourire amusé et une étincelle dans les yeux. Putain, elle savait. Elle dût voir la panique dans mes yeux parce qu'elle me fit un clin d'oeil avant de tourner la tête vers la télé.

A la moitié du film, auquel je n'avais prêté aucune attention, Bella s'endormit. Jacob lui caressait les cheveux tout en regardant des merdes exploser à l'écran. Elle soupira dans son sommeil et gigota.

Je me mordis la lèvre en la regardant du coin de l'oeil avant de faire glisser ma main et de lui pincer le petit orteil. Elle sourit légèrement dans son sommeil, et je toussai pour couvrir le petit rire qui menaçait de m'échapper. Elle était adorable. Un mot qui n'existait pas dans mon vocabulaire auparavant. Pas même pour des petits chatons ou des golden retrievers. Le mot 'adorable' n'existait pas avant Bella. Je lui pinçai à nouveau l'orteil, et un gloussement lui échappa. Elle ne se réveilla pas, et j'enlevai ma main alors que Jacob la regardait avec surprise.

Une fois qu'il se fut replongé dans le film, j'approchai à nouveau ma main de son pied, et fit courir mon doigt sur la douce voûte de son pied. Elle renifla et éloigna son pied de ma main. "Arrête ça, Sam! Ça chatouille!" rigola-t-elle en se redressant complètement et en échappant aux mains de Jacob avant que celles-ci ne puissent la retenir. Elle me lança un regard faussement sévère et bouda. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de tout le monde sur moi, questionnant mon étrange comportement. J'en entendrais parler, ça j'en étais sûr, mais pour le moment, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je touchais Bella, et elle rigolait, et tout allait bien. Tout allait bien.

"Je ne fais rien," lui dis-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse et en retenant un sourire.

"Si tu le dit, gros nul. Laisse mes orteils tranquille," grogna-t-elle avant de se laisser retomber sur les genoux de Jacob.

Jacob se pencha et embrassa Bella sur le front. Puis il se tourna vers moi avec ce qui semblait être un petit sourire provocateur. J'arquai un sourcil à son attention, le mettant au défi de me dire quoi que ce soit. Il tourna son regard noir vers le film et continua à caresser les cheveux de Bella. Ouais, c'est ça. Regarde ton film.

Bella se rendormit, mais cette fois-ci, Jacob se rendit dans la cuisine. Je l'entendis composer un numéro de téléphone, et il sonna trois ou quatre fois avant que quelqu'un ne réponde. _Oh le petit bâtard._

"Hey Charlie, c'est Jacob. Tu déposes toujours mon père plus tard?"

Je pouvais clairement entendre la voix de Charlie dans le combiné.

_"Ouais, dans une heure environ, Jake. Pourquoi?"_

"Pour rien, je voulais juste m'assurer que Bella aurait quelqu'un pour la ramener. Un des mecs l'a conduite ici aujourd'hui."

_"Y'a un problème avec sa camionnette?"_

"Pas que je sache. Enfin bref, Bella est endormie, je vais la réveiller pour lui dire que vous êtes sur la route."

Sans me regarder, il se pencha et embrassa Bella sur la bouche. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire ça auparavant, j'étais vraiment sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas...ils ne l'étaient pas, n'est-ce pas? Billy m'avait dit qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés. "Jake, qu'est-ce que..."

"Ton père sera là dans une heure, chérie," lui dit-il avec un sourire avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa question. Qu'avait-elle voulu lui demander? Y'a avait-il plus entre Bella et Jacob? Il ne l'avait pas mentionné. Elle ne l'avait pas mentionné. Rien n'était officiel. Elle était libre de choisir ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin...je pensais.

"Sam allait me raccompagner, Jacob," lui dit sèchement Bella en s'éloignant du visage de Jacob qui était beaucoup trop près d'elle. Ça, c'est ma moitié...

Jacob rigola et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Bah, comme ça, t'auras pas à embêter Sam. Maintenant, pousse-toi, chérie, ton père ne sera pas là avant une heure.

"Très bien," grommela Bella en se mettant assise. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder l'endroit où nos bras étaient en contact - elle ressentait probablement le même picotement que moi - et soupira. _Je sais, Bella. Je sais._

"Tu peux te rallonger, Bells," lui chuchota Jacob alors que Quil lançait un autre film.

Bella ne se tourna même pas vers lui lorsqu'elle parla. "Ça va, Jacob," lui dit-elle en se pressant légèrement contre moi. J'aurais dû me sentir coupable, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Il se comportait comme un connard possessif.

Jacob fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de lui faire un sourire diabolique. Il enroula son bras autour des épaules de Bella et la tira contre lui. Je la regardai lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'installer contre son torse. J'aurais été vraiment ennuyé si Bella n'avait enroulé sa cheville autour de la mienne, pressant son mollet contre moi. Elle me lança un coup d'oeil et me fit un petit sourire. Elle avait l'air si confuse, déchirée entre sa loyauté envers Jacob, et sa connexion inconnue avec moi. Je détestai la voir aussi hésitante, mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à entendre parler d'âmes-soeur, donc je pressai ma jambe contre la sienne en espérant qu'elle comprendrait que je la ressentais aussi. L'Attraction.

Son père vint la chercher une heure plus tard, comme promis. Bella s'était à nouveau endormie et j'avais eu le plaisir de voir Jacob la porter jusque dans la voiture, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux et d'autres merdes de ce genre.

Je n'avais jamais autant voulu scalper ses fesses d'Indien qu'aujourd'hui. Mais Bella semblait tenir à lui, et lui faire du mal risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

J'attendis patiemment que le reste de la Meute s'en aille. Emily me tapota affectueusement la joue, et je regardai Embry l'étudier avec suspicion. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose, il ne savait juste pas quoi. Je n'avais pas vraiment été un summum d'indifférence ce soir, et je savais que ça serait bientôt mis sur le tapis. Je priai juste tous mes ancêtres emplumés pour que personne ne réalise ce qu'il se passait.

Et pour le moment, j'étais assis à attendre la rage de Jacob Black.

"C'est quoi ce putain de délire, Sam?" Jacob ne perdit pas de temps avant de m'attaquer. "Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?"

Je grognai. Sérieusement, je n'avais aucune idée du connard que j'avais dû être pour que tout ce que je fasse maintenant semble aussi bizarre. J'ai invité une fille à déjeuner, et alors? J'ai chatouillé le pied de Bella, et alors? Okay, ça avait l'air bizarre, mais quand même.

"Putain mais de quoi tu parles?" lui demandai-je sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler mon irritation.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et ma Bells?" chuchota-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

"Je ne savais pas que c'était ta Bells," réussis-je à dire sans grogner. Je tremblais légèrement, et je repoussai ma colère avant qu'elle ne puisse me submerger. Elle n'était pas sa Bells. Elle était ma Bella. Je le _savais_. Calme-toi.

"Elle n'est certainement pas à toi!" fulmina-t-il et j'aurais peut-être rigolé si ses mots n'avaient pas été si...condescendants, convaincus. Il pensait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle. Je ne l'étais pas, mais là n'était pas la question. Elle était mon âme-soeur.

"Son ami," dis-je sèchement. "Je suis son ami."

"Depuis quand?" râla Jacob. "Et depuis quand tu te fais des amis? Tu n'aimes pas les amis! Tu n'aimes même pas les gens, Sam."

Je fronçai les sourcils, "C'est sympa d'avoir une amie autre que les membres de la Meute!"

Les épaules de Jacob s'affaissèrent, "Je sais. Je ne comprend juste pas pourquoi ça doit être ma Bella."

"Elle connaît notre histoire," mentis-je. "On a pas de secrets pour elle," mentis-je à nouveau. Je gardai un lourd secret.

"Je comprends vraiment pas!" grogna-t-il. "Tu passes quoi...deux jours avec elle? Et soudainement tu l'invites à déjeuner et tu la _chatouilles_? C'est vraiment bizarre, okay?"

"Tu sais quoi? Je vais aller courir un peu," lui dis-je sèchement en me dirigeant vers la porte. Jacob rigola et enleva ses chaussures.

"Je pense que je vais venir avec toi," me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Ce trou du cul voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

"Non," lui dis-je trop rapidement. "Va dormir."

"Nan, j'suis pas fatigué. J'ai _super bien _dormi la nuit dernière," me dit-il en rigolant. Et il ne fit aucun doute pour moi qu'il se rappelait de la chaleur de Bella dans son lit. Trou du cul. Stupide, stupide branleur. Putain d'enculé de trou du cul de connard de bâtard.

Okay, j'ai fini.

Soudainement, je rigolai, "Tu sais quoi? Perso, je n'ai pas très bien dormi. Vu que tu es si reposé, ça ne te dérangera pas de couvrir ma patrouille." Je sortis mes clés de ma poche tout en ignorant son regard noir. "J'te verrai demain matin!"

Ce fut la première nuit que je passai dans mon lit depuis un bon moment. Ça me fit un peu mal d'être aussi loin d'elle, ce qui était stupide, mais la foutue connerie de loup mythologique avait décidé que cette douleur était nécessaire. J'espérai seulement qu'elle n'ait pas mal comme moi. Je me cacherais dans son placard si ça l'empêchait de souffrir. Là encore, un autre besoin irrationnel d'âme-soeur. BIA-S?

Je me couchai en refusant d'autoriser mon esprit à imaginer Bella sans le moindre de ses vêtements. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être un pervers. Je décidai de laisser mes fantasmes se développer une fois qu'elle m'apprécierait. Pas la peine de me briser encore plus le coeur si jamais elle décidait de ne pas écouter la nature. Une part de mon esprit se demandait si elle le ferait. Je veux dire, elle avait déjà fréquenté des vampires comme si ce n'était rien. Serait-elle capable d'ignorer l'imprégnation?

Je ne voulais pas y penser. Ça rendait cette douleur irrationnelle que j'avais dans la poitrine encore plus forte. Ça me faisait ressentir des émotions irrationnellement peu viriles. Même si Bella devait me rendre plus compréhensif, je refusais d'agir comme une gonzesse. Là encore, j'avais une queue pour une bonne raison. Même si elle était presque couverte de poussière parce que je ne l'utilisais que très peu.

A la place, je laissai mon esprit se rappeler de son odeur, de la sensation de sa peau lorsqu'elle avait effleuré mon bras. La pression de sa jambe contre la mienne. Cette connerie me rendait fou. C'était tout ce que j'avais, et je le savourerais. Je n'étais pas en mesure d'être aussi provocateur que Jacob. Il était son meilleur ami, mais il dépassait les limites. Voulait-elle qu'il dépasse les limites?

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulèrent rapidement, avec peu d'interactions entre Bella et moi mais chacune de ces interactions fut précieuses pour moi. Elle ne cessait jamais de me surprendre, son esprit était magnifique. Je sais, Carte de Virilité, j'm'en fous. J'avais invité Bella à déjeuner plusieurs fois, et au bout de notre troisième sortie, elle avait réussi à me convaincre de la laisser payer la note une fois sur deux. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être heureux qu'elle ait prévu de ressortir déjeuner avec moi.

Les soirées films chez Jacob se finissaient toujours un peu mal. J'étais sûr que Embry savait ce qu'il se passait, parce que son âme-soeur le savait, et que comme je l'avais dit, il était impossible de mentir à son âme-soeur. Mais s'il savait quoi que ce soit, il ne le mentionna pas, et personne d'autre ne semblait s'en être rendu compte. Ils croyaient honnêtement que Bella et moi partagions une étrange amitié. Ce qui était bien assez vrai. Et s'ils trouvaient ça bizarre, et j'étais sûr que c'était le cas, ils n'en parlèrent pas.

Alors que les semaines passaient, Bella commença à s'éloigner de Jacob. Elle ne se rapprocha pas forcément de moi, mais elle s'éloigna de Jacob tout de même. Elle avait tendance à moins accepter ses étreintes et toutes ces merdes. Je me sentais horrible parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les étreintes de Jacob ne la réconfortaient plus comme elles l'avaient fait auparavant. Mais je ne lui dis rien, elle le découvrirait en temps voulu.

Jacob l'avait remarqué aussi. Et je pouvais voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Putain, il l'aimait vraiment, et je savais que ça lui briserait le coeur, si et quand Bella réaliserait que c'était moi qu'elle voulait.

* * *

La soirée film était arrivée et Bella avait apporté des cookies. Elle apportait toujours des cookies. Je n'avais pas mangé les cookies de ma mère depuis plus de deux mois. Probablement parce que mon triste petit univers tournait autour de cette fille qui n'en savait même rien. Je me demandais si j'aimais ses cookies plus que ceux de ma mère parce qu'elle était mon âme-soeur, ou parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs. Ça ne comptait pas.

Le film débuta, et Jacob avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre réussit à installer Kim et Jared à côté de lui sur le canapé, ne laissant qu'assez de place pour Bella. Je me forçai à dissimuler ma grimace tout en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Bella fronça les sourcils, "Je ne veux pas vous forcer à vous serrer les gars. Je vais m'asseoir par terre," dit-elle doucement pour ne pas interrompre le film. Je la regardai avec curiosité du fauteuil abîmé sur lequel j'étais assis alors qu'elle enjambait les Indiens géants allongés par terre. Embry la rattrapa lorsqu'elle trébucha, et elle gloussa en se laissant tomber par terre juste devant mon fauteuil. Entre mes jambes. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis la main de Jacob se serrer sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Celui que j'avais déjà cassé. Il la regardait me choisir à sa place, même de la plus minuscule des façons.

Comme d'habitude, je ne regardais pas le film. J'étais bien trop préoccupé par le fait que Bella était entre mes jambes. C'était un bon endroit pour elle, mais putain, elle était tournée du mauvais côté. _Hey, Uley, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit au sujet de ces pensées?_

Sans même y penser, j'attrapai une de ses mèches de cheveux et je la fis tourner autour de mon doigt tout en regardant l'écran sans le voir. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'on regardait. Mes yeux étaient posés sur l'écran mais je comptai chaque inspiration de Bella et je regardai ses épaules s'affaisser lorsqu'elle soupirait. Soudainement, elle regarda en arrière, droit vers moi, me surprenant en pleine caresse de ses cheveux et me sourit. Elle me sourit. Mon esprit commença à réciter le petit chant que j'avais banni de mes pensées. _Touche-la. Touche-la. Touche-la._

Sauf que cette fois, je la touchais.

Elle me laissait faire.

Seigneur, j'étais pathétique.

Mais ses cheveux étaient si doux.

Et elle sentait si bon.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : De nombreuses questions et la zone des amis_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. De nombreuses question et la zone

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 8 : De nombreuses questions et la zone des amis -**

_-PoV Sam-_

"Alors. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sam?" me demanda Jared, sans tourner autour du pot. On était chez Sue, entrain de repeindre son salon et fixer de nouvelles lampes. Pas vraiment une tâche compliquée, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi direct.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" lui demandai-je nonchalamment. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il parlait, donc je n'allais certainement pas balancer quoi que ce soit. J'agissais peut-être comme un idiot dernièrement, mais je ne viderais certainement pas mon sac à quelqu'un qui m'avait posé une simple question générique.

Jared haussa les épaules et trempa son rouleau à peinture dans la peinture rose. Sérieusement, qui peignait son salon en rose? Putain, je vais vous le dire. Une veuve qui n'avait plus de mari pour lui dire non. Harry n'aurait jamais accepté ça. Putain de rose. Bella ne peindra jamais notre salon en rose. La seule pièce de notre maison qui sera rose sera la chambre de notre fille. Fin de l'histoire.

_Seigneur. Je viens vraiment de penser ça?_

Et ben, tu t'avances pas un peu, Uley?

"Je ne sais pas, Sam. Tu as juste l'air...plus léger dernièrement." Il fronça les sourcils. "Ne le prends pas mal, mais t'es gentil maintenant. Amical. Et en parlant d'amical, il se passe quoi entre toi et Bella?"

"C'est une amie," dis-je simplement, sans aucune intention d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre à ce sujet. Jared n'était pas vraiment perspicace, mais j'avais pas besoin non plus qu'il s'intéresse à cette histoire.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle l'est. Alors pourquoi t'agis comme une gonzesse quand elle est là? Ça vient d'elle ou c'est toi en général? T'as perdu tes couilles dans un accident de chasse et t'as oublié de le mentionner?" me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Seigneur, j'avais vraiment dû être un salaud si le simple fait de parler à une fille faisait de moi une gonzesse.

"C'est quoi ce putain de délire? Alors je suis gentil avec la petite amoureuse des sangsues, fous-moi la paix. Si tu l'avais vu dans les bois, et si ensuite t'avais assisté à sa crise de panique complètement dingue dans la cuisine, tu serais gentil avec elle aussi," aboyai-je en grimaçant intérieurement aux mots _amoureuse des sangsues_.

Il haussa les épaules, "Je _l'ai _vu, dans ta tête. Je veux dire, je comprends que t'ai envie d'être gentil avec elle, Sam, mais t'es limite joyeux, dernièrement." Il s'interrompit. "Tu sors avec quelqu'un?"

Je n'avais jamais vraiment été capable de suivre ses raisonnements, et ce ne fut pas différent cette fois-çi. Comment était-il passé du fait que j'avais perdu mes couilles, au fait que j'avais une petite amie, en passant par le fait que j'étais devenu gentil, je ne le saurais jamais. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris, heureusement. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?"

"Ben, d'une, t'as pas nié. Et c'est comme ça que ça marche, pour tous les gars. Tu rencontre une fille. Tu sacrifies tes couilles pour la séduire avec des merdes de gonzesses. Mais tu t'en fous parce que tu t'envois en l'air. Le sexe rend tout le monde heureux. Et les gens heureux sont gentils," me dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Soudainement, son expression se fit choquée, et il lâcha presque son rouleau de peinture, "Putain de merde, tu te tapes Leah?"

Je sursautai, reniflai de toutes mes forces et envoyai de la peinture rose partout. "Putain non, je me tape pas Leah. Seigneur, en quoi _ça_, ça rendrait qui que ce soit heureux? Je suis convaincu que sa chatte mord."

Jared plissa les yeux. "Alors peut-être pas Leah, mais je suis convaincu que tu te tapes quelqu'un. Pourquoi quelle autre raison te comporterais-tu comme un putain de boy scout."

"Un boy scout?" répétai-je avec scepticisme.

"Tu sais, comme un Bon Samaritain. Tu te prends d'amitié pour l'amoureuse des sangsues. Ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas, c'est comme si t'as un nouveau respect pour les femmes. Comme si c'était devenu important ou quelque chose de ce genre."

"Hey! Je ne me suis jamais montré irrespectueux envers les femmes, _Jared_," grognai-je. C'était Paul et lui les tombeurs de la Meutes. Peut-être plus maintenant pour Jared, mais il l'avait été. "Indifférent, oui, sans coeur, peut-être. Mais jamais irrespectueux. J'apprécie pas ton insinuation."

"Exactement. T'en as jamais rien eu à faire de ce que les gens pensaient. Moi, la Meute, personne d'autre que ta Momma," me dit-il en haussant un sourcil. "Pourquoi ça a changé?"

"Peut-être parce que j'en ai marre d'être vu comme un putain de trou du cul, sérieusement, j'ai toujours été un salaud? Parce que j'en avais aucune idée," dis-je en serrant mon pinceau trop fort, le brisant entre mes doigts.

Jared rigola, "Tu as toujours été un peu indifférent en ce qui concerne la vie privée de la Meute. Ce n'est pas aussi insultant que ça en à l'air, mais tu ne nous vois que comme des loups-garous." Sa voix s'adoucit, "On est des humains aussi. Je veux dire, je sais que t'es tout seul avec ta mère, et je sais que tu prends soin d'elle, qu'elle est ta vie. Mais, on est des ados Sam, certains d'entre nous vont encore au lycée. On a d'autres problème, et être un loup-garou ne fait que nous compliquer les choses."

Je soupirai, "J'essaye. Je suppose qu'on peut dire que je me suis réveillé. Je me suis transformé plus tard que vous, je n'étais plus un adolescent. Je ne sais pas comment me mettre à votre niveau, mais j'y travaille."

Jared sourit, "Et ben, qui que ce soit qui t'a réveillé, je l'aime bien."

"Je t'ai dit que je ne me tapai personne," râlai-je en l'éclaboussant de peinture.

Jared se moqua de ma détresse, "Bien sûr. Si tu le dis."

* * *

"Momma?" appelai-je en entrant dans l'arrière-boutique de la pâtisserie. Cette pâtisserie était l'autre bébé de ma mère. Elle s'était battu de toutes ses forces pour obtenir un emprunt, et elle se cassait le cul pour le rembourser. Elle était douée à ce qu'elle faisait, et elle m'avait apprit que travailler dur finissait toujours par payer. J'étais fier de ma mère.

"Hey mon sucre d'orge," répondit ma mère de derrière son mixeur industriel dont elle bougeait les manettes. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sammy."

Je m'appuyai sur le plan de travail, les bras croisé. "Est-ce que je suis un trou du cul?"

Ma mère rigola, "Voilà une question difficile comme je n'en ai jamais entendu d'autre, bébé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Je soupirai. "Disons que j'ai juste reçu un choc. Il semblerait que ma Meute ait l'impression que je ne les vois que comme des loups."

"Ben, bébé, est-ce que t'as essayé d'apprendre à les connaître? Et je veux pas dire ce qui leur passe dans la tête, mais as-tu vraiment essayé d'apprendre à les connaître?" me demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

Je haussai les épaules, "Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connais pas toute leur vie. Je veux dire, j'entends tout, je vois tout, et je ressens tout. Ça me ferait bizarre de leur poser des questions dont je connais déjà les réponses. Je n'aime pas...me montrer indiscret.."

Elle me sourit, de son sourire maternel que je connaissais et que j'aimais. "Peut-être que ce n'est pas de l'indiscrétion. Ce sont des enfants, Sam, ce ne sont que des garçons. Ils sont encore entrain de grandir, entrain d'apprendre. Si t'ajoutes leur lycanthropie à ça, ça complique les choses. Tu es leur leader, ils t'admirent. Tu es leur modèle." Elle s'interrompit. "Tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas? Je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi."

"Ouais, je sais," dis-je en la regardant attentivement. Elle ne m'avait rien dit que Jared ne m'avait pas déjà dit, bien que je devais bien admettre que ça me faisait mal de l'entendre de la bouche de ma mère. C'était comme jeter du sel sur une blessure, vous voyez?

"Bien, parce que je t'aime comme tu es, mais ce ne sera pas le cas de tout le monde. Donc garde ça à l'esprit et répond à ma question. Est-ce que tu veux que tes frères deviennent comme toi?"

Je soufflai bruyamment en entendant cette question. Si j'étais le trou du cul amer que tout le monde pensait que j'étais, voulais-je que mes frères soient comme moi? Non. Je voulais qu'ils soient heureux, et libre. Ils feraient mieux de prendre exemple sur Jacob. La Push n'avait pas besoin d'avoir six autres trous du cul. Leah, ben, y'avait pas d'espoir pour elle, elle était déjà une peau de vache.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais," me dit ma mère avant même que je ne puisse lui répondre. "Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Sammy. Tu as toujours été mon roc, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Depuis trop longtemps, bébé, je compte trop sur toi."

"Tu sais bien que ça ne m'a jamais dérangé," dis-je honnêtement, en étreignant rapidement ma mère. "Quelqu'un devait bien être là pour toi."

"Tout comme quelqu'un doit être là pour toi, Sam," me dit-elle doucement. "Tu n'as pas à tout supporter tout seul, bébé. Tu as un gros poids sur les épaules, et tu le portes sans te plaindre. Mais tout comme toi, je sais que tes frères sont prêts à le porter avec toi. Pas pour toi, mais avec toi. Tes frères sont là pour toi. Alors tout ce que tu peux faire c'est d'être là pour eux aussi."

Je soupirai et l'embrassai sur le sommet du crâne avant de me retirer dans le confinement solitaire de mon appartement. Ma mère avait raison. Mes frères ne m'avaient jamais déçu, quoi que je leur ai demandé. Être là pour eux était _tout _ce que je pouvais faire.

Je savais que ma Meute ne viendrait pas me voir pour me parler de leurs problèmes en un clin d'oeil. J'avais encore beaucoup à faire avant de mériter ça. Ce n'était qu'une question de confiance. Ils avaient besoin de me faire confiance, comme j'avais besoin de leur faire confiance. Bella avait besoin de me faire confiance, et peut-être que d'une certaine manière, j'avais besoin de lui faire confiance aussi. Je travaillais sur mes problèmes, un par un. Mais voir Bella, juste...respirer plus facilement, m'aidait. Notre lien se renforçait à chaque seconde que je passais avec elle. Elle se retrouvait toujours à mes côtés sans même s'en rendre compte.

Son attraction pour moi était aussi forte que la mienne pour elle, et je mourrais d'envie de tout lui dire. Mais j'avais tellement attendu, et tellement travaillé que je n'allais pas tout ruiner maintenant. Si je pouvais lui montrer qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi d'elle-même, pas à pas, alors la bombe qu'était l'imprégnation ne ferait peut-être pas trop de dégâts. Bella était têtue, ça je le savais. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un lui dise qui aimer.

J'étais sûr qu'Embry savait ce ce qu'il se passait, mais il semblait garder toute cette merde pour lui donc je n'avais pas été forcé de lui donner une injonction. Bien que j'avais allégé ses patrouilles et je m'étais assuré qu'il ne se retrouvait _jamais _avec Jacob. Emily continuait à me lancer des regards connaisseurs, et elle semblait s'être attaché à Bella. C'était préventif, pour Emily, Bella était déjà sa soeur.

Moi, cependant, je devenais impatient. Je voulais ma Bella maintenant. Mon corps me faisait littéralement mal de désir de la posséder. De plus d'une façon. Je ne voulais même pas penser à la marquer, je commencerais par l'appeler ma petite-amie..

Mais il était là. Le besoin. Je savais que si je ne la faisais pas mienne avant l'hiver, je risquai de me ruiner les mains. Vous voyez, les loups sont différents, ils ne se reproduisent pas au Printemps. Les loups se reproduisent en Hiver, entre décembre et février, et on était déjà presque en août.

Maintenant, je ne voulais pas passer pour un porc, mais c'était l'essence même de l'imprégnation. Le besoin de se reproduire, et putain, je _suis _un homme. Je ne voulais pas que des rapports sexuels de Bella, mais j'_en _voulais. J'étais même prêt à ignorer le fait que la sangsue l'avait eu en premier. J'attendrais jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête, naturellement, mais putain...elle me chauffait même sans essayer. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait si jamais elle réalisait l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

Et puis, il y avait le désir de la marquer.

Comment expliquer ça?

Même si pour une raison ou une autre j'arrivais à lui expliquer que j'étais un loup-garou sans la faire flipper, je devrais ensuite lui parler de l'imprégnation. Et si même l'imprégnation ne la faisait pas fuir, alors il y aurait le besoin de la marquer.

Le besoin de la marquer _me _faisait flipper. Pourquoi y'avait pas un manuel avec un script pour cette merde? Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé lui dire? _'Hey, je vais te prendre en levrette pour pouvoir te mordre à l'arrière du cou pour que tout le monde sache que tu m'appartiens. Ça fait partie du truc, chérie, maintenant, penche-toi, on va faire des louveteaux.'_

Pas vraiment romantique.

Sans mentionner qu'on devait demander la permission au Conseil Tribal de marquer son âme-soeur. C'est vraiment marrant d'être un loup.

Je supposai qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de commencer. J'allais devoir l'inviter à un rendez-vous.

* * *

**-Fin juillet-**

"Sors avec moi," dis-je courageusement après avoir passé quarante minutes à me préparer mentalement, en me penchant sur le comptoir de chez Newton.

"Quoi?" me demanda sèchement Bella en faisant volte-face. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés à mes mots, et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais réussi à prononcer ces mots à voix hautes. Presque deux mois après mon imprégnation, certes, mais j'avais réussi. Bella et moi avions passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble, que ce soit avec la Meute ou sans. Nos déjeuners étaient même devenus des dîners, en de rares occasions, mais c'était resté amical.

"Allons au cinéma," suggérai-je d'une voix forte alors que Bella et moi regardions Mike grimacer. "Ce soir."

"Et Jacob?" me demanda-t-elle et je savais que c'était une question chargée. Je savais qu'elle me demandait ce qu'on devrait faire à son sujet, et au nôtre. Parce qu'il y avait un _nous, _bordel, enfin. Je choisis d'ignorer la vraie connotation de sa question et me contentai d'une réponse simple.

"Je sais avec certitude que Jacob est occupé ce soir," lui dis-je avec un sourire. "Il travaille."

Bella fronça les sourcils et essaya de retenir un sourire. "T'as prévu ça. Tu t'es assuré qu'il travaillait ce soir."

"Et alors? Sors avec moi," redemandai-je, et ces putains de mots étaient comme du sucre dans ma bouche. Si doux.

"Okay," couina-t-elle au bout de trois minute de silence que j'avais passé à la regarder. Elle était si mignonne quand elle réfléchissait à quelque chose. "Viens me chercher à dix-neuf heures. Charlie sera encore au boulot."

Je pâlis. Elle ne voulait pas que je rencontre Charlie? Je veux dire, je connaissais Charlie, mais je pensais qu'il devrait savoir que j'avais invité sa fille à sortir. N'avait-elle pas compris que c'était un rendez-vous?

"Okay, je suppose," boudai-je.

* * *

Dix-neuf heure n'arriva pas assez vite. Je me tenais sous le porche de Bella et sonnait impatiemment à la porte d'entrée, me sentant plutôt mal à l'aise en jean. Oui, j'avais mis un jean. Pour elle. Ça faisait genre deux ans que j'avais pas mis un pantalon et j'avais été surpris de voir que j'en avais toujours un. Je me demandai si elle le remarquerait.

"Hey, Sam," me dit-elle alors que ses yeux glissaient directement vers le bas de mon corps. "Tu portes un pantalon." Je suppose qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

"Et tu portes une robe," répliquai-je, un peu surpris. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en robe et elle était magnifique. L'avait-elle mise pour moi? J'aimais cette idée. J'aimais ses jambes aussi. Elles seraient pourtant plus belles enroulées autour de ma taille ou sur mes épaules, ou bordel, sur ses propres épaules. Peut-être qu'elle avait mis une robe pour que je puisse...

Putain non! Tu ne penseras pas à Bella comme ça, Sam, parce que si tu penses à elle comme ça...

Oh merde.

J'enfonçai immédiatement mes mains dans mes poches pour essayer de dissimuler mon érection bien voyante. Penser à toute les choses que je pourrais faire à son petit corps dans cette robe était une très mauvaise idée.

"Oh ouais. Je l'ai reçu par colis aujourd'hui, ma mère me l'a envoyé. Ensuite elle m'a appelé, m'a supplié de la mettre et de lui envoyer une photo." Elle rigola. "Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à mettre des robe. Je suis trop maladroite. Je vais probablement passer la moitié de la soirée à avoir peur de trébucher et de montrer mes fesses à tout le monde."

"Je te promets que je ne te laisserais pas tomber." Même si je meurs d'envie de voir tes fesses.

Le film se passa aussi bien qu'un film pouvait se passer avec Bella Swan. Elle râla quand je payai pour les tickets, elle râla quand je payai pour le pop corn, et ensuite, elle choisit le film le plus gore possible. Elle me rendait vraiment confus. Mais là encore, j'étais juste vraiment content de ne pas avoir eu à subir quelque chose du genre 'N'oublie jamais' ou une autre merde de ce genre-là.

Elle coinça ses mains entre ses jambes pendant le film. Ça me rendit confus. Seigneur, j'aurais dû parler à Emily. Je ne comprenais pas les filles et je ne les comprendrais jamais. Leah n'était pas vraiment un excellent exemple de psychologie féminine donc elle ne m'était d'aucune aide. Était-ce quelque chose qu'elle faisait régulièrement ou l'avait-elle fait exprès? Pour éviter d'être gênée si j'essayai de lui prendre la main? Ne voulait-elle pas me tenir la main? Ça me faisait plutôt mal, et ça me donnait l'impression d'être une gonzesse. Jared avait eu raison, j'avais donné mes couilles à Bella.

Je fus sorti de ma spirale de questions lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur mon bras. J'étais trop grand pour qu'elle atteigne mon épaule. Comme j'avais vu Jacob le faire au cours de cette désastreuses soirée film, j'enroulai mon bras autour d'elle et l'attirai contre moi, remerciant silencieusement quiconque m'écoutait qu'elle me permette au moins ça.

* * *

On se tenait devant chez elle à la fin de notre premier rendez-vous officiel, quand la lumière du porche s'alluma soudainement. Il ne fit aucun doute pour moi que c'était le petit signal du Chef pour nous dire qu'elle avait deux minutes pour rentrer. Ouais, j'savais comment réfléchissaient les papas.

"Tu vois ça n'a pas été trop bizarre," la taquinai-je en poussant doucement son bras. La vraie question c'était..._est-ce que ça va devenir bizarre maintenant..._

Elle éclata de rire, "Ouais, personne n'a vomi dans le seau de pop corn, donc c'est toujours ça de prit." Elle s'interrompit. "Tu n'as pas l'intention de disparaître pendant deux semaines, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Bien sûr, elle devait parler de Jacob et du temps qu'elle avait passé à me haïr.

Je soupirai, "Un jour, je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé," lui dis-je honnêtement. Dès que je lui aurais expliqué tout le reste.

"Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Sam," me dit Bella en regardant ses pieds. "Un bon ami."

Mon coeur se brisa lorsque le mot _ami _s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ami. Putain. Putain. Putain. Mais je serais son ami si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Si c'était ce dont elle avait _besoin_. Mais sérieusement, j'avais genre, les couilles les plus remplies de toute l'histoire des couilles remplies. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

Bella avait passé son temps à croiser et à décroiser les jambes au cinéma, et au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, j'avais su de quelle couleur était sa culotte. Et elle était noire, et en dentelle, et incroyablement minuscule. Et c'était pas comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me taille une pipe sous son porche, mais je voulais vraiment qu'elle connaisse mes intentions. Seigneur, je sonnais comme un pervers même à mes propres oreilles. Mais putain, ça faisait mal. Un ami. Psh.

"Je fais de mon mieux," m'étranglai-je en balançant mon poids d'une jambe à l'autre. "Je t'aime bien Bella."

"Sais pas pourquoi," rigola-t-elle en choisissant d'ignorer ma déclaration. Ce n'était jamais une bonne chose. Elle me sourit et se mordilla les lèvres avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ma mâchoire. Elle ne pouvait pas atteindre ma joue, mais ça ne comptait pas. Dès que sa bouche toucha ma peau, une décharge électrique traversa mon corps. Ça picota. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen d'expliquer ça. Bella me faisait picoter.

Je soupirai. Elle fit mine de partir mais je la retins rapidement et me penchai pour lui retourner la faveur. J'embrassai sa joue, m'attardant un peu plus que nécessaire, juste pour respirer son shampoing à la cannelle. Je ne lui avais jamais demandé pourquoi elle avait changé de shampoing. Mais là encore, si elle découvrait que je savais qu'elle utilisait un shampoing à la fraise avant, ce serait bizarre. Le fait que je le renifle en ce moment-même était déjà étrange en lui-même.

"Je te verrais demain?" demandai-je en descendant de sous le porche.

"Tu me vois tous les jours, Sam, pourquoi tu me poses cette question?" rigola-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée.

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées: **

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**

**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**

**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**

**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Sérieusement, j'suis dans le bleu_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Sérieusement, j'suis dans le bleu

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 9: Sérieusement, j'suis dans le bleu -**

_Première semaine d'aout_

La soirée ciné s'était retournée contre moi.

Un malaise régnait entre nous.

Ce qui avait été une amitié facile était devenu un bordel gênant en moins d'une journée. Elle semblait si mal à l'aise en ma présence maintenant, et je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de ce que j'avais fait de mal. Je l'avais regardé rétablir une distance entre nous. Une distance que j'avais galéré à combler. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait bien, putain, je le savais. C'était la nature, nous étions bien ensemble. Elle me mettait plus à l'aise avec les autres, et avec mes sentiments, et elle...me détendait. Et j'aimais à penser que je l'aidais à sortir de sa coquille, à guérir, à redevenir humaine.

Mais maintenant, elle m'évitait. Elle s'assurait qu'on ne soit jamais seuls ensemble, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jacob. Elle acceptait ses étreintes, mais je voyais bien que ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi elle combattait ses instincts maintenant?

Elle me manquait. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis notre...rendez-vous. Elle avait eut l'air heureuse lorsque je l'avais laissé sur le pas de sa porte avec rien de plus qu'un bisou sur la joue. Elle avait d'ailleurs été la première à m'en donner un, alors bordel, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour la rendre triste?

J'avais arrêté de passer au magasin, parce qu'à chaque fois que je me pointais, elle demandait à Mike de me dire qu'elle était occupée. Son expression triomphale me donnait envie de lui en coller une. Elle avait même arrêté de venir aux soirées film. Elle passait moins de temps à La Push, et quand elle venait, elle restait avec Jacob, qui avait toujours une expression tout aussi triomphale que celle de Mike. Je détestai ça. On était amis, on était bien. Si elle m'avait donné une foutue minute, je lui aurais dit que je n'avais pas besoin que ça change.

Je serais son ami si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Mais je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça, sans elle, putain ça me faisait mal. Je savais que ça lui faisait mal aussi parce qu'elle avait une sale tronche, fatiguée, et triste et juste blasée. Je veux dire, elle était toujours aussi belle, mais on aurait dit qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus à rien. Elle ressemblait à quand je l'avais trouvé dans les bois. Comme si elle tombait en morceau. A cause de moi. Je voulais l'appeler, l'entendre. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais fait de mal.

"La relation a changé, Sam," me dit Billy lorsque j'allais le voir pour me plaindre. "Elle commence à réaliser qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi, et ça l'a fait probablement paniquer un peu."

"Pourquoi?" soupirai-je. "Tout allait bien. Pourquoi elle me résiste? Je ne l'ai jamais poussé à quoi que ce soit, je n'ai jamais franchi aucune limite...j'ai juste...tout se passait tellement bien. Puis elle me sort la carte ami et elle me fuit comme la peste."

"Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle ressent, Sam. En plus, elle est encore un peu attachée à la sangsue. Elle n'a jamais vraiment renoncé à lui."

"C'est comme si je faisais un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière," grommelai-je.

"C'est toi qui l'a voulu, Sam. Si tu lui disais la vérité, elle ne serait pas aussi confuse. Elle aurait ses réponses," soupira Billy. "Elle a besoin d'un peu d'encouragement. Connaissant Bella, elle ne sait probablement même pas que tu l'aimes. Elle est si aveugle cette fille. Je l'aime mais elle est aussi perspicace que son père pour se genre de choses. Maintenant, colle-lui un vampire sous le nez, et elle saura ce qu'il est. Ça, elle le tient de sa mère."

"Alors qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire?" sifflai-je.

"N'insistes pas, mais dis-lui ce que tu ressens. Si elle pense que ses sentiments pour toi ne sont pas réciproques, elle paniquera et elle se terrera chez elle. Et elle t'évitera. Ça te rappelle pas quelque chose?"

Je pensais que je lui avais montré mes sentiments en l'invitant à sortir, songeai-je avec dépit.

* * *

"S'il te plaît, parles-lui, Emily, je deviens dingue," la suppliai-je. Je m'étais tourné vers ma propre ex-fiancée pour avoir de l'aide. Voilà à quel point j'étais désespéré. Je veux dire, ça allait entre Emily et moi, mais ça voulait dire que j'avais ouvertement admit que je m'étais imprégné de Bella Swan et la seule personne à qui j'en avais parlé, c'était Billy.

Emily sourit, "Bien sûr, Sam. Elle vient ici ce soir, je suppose que tu voudras être là pour notre conversation. Tu pourras rester sous la fenêtre de la cuisine comme un obsédé. Je sais que tu le feras que je le veuilles ou non, donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je t'en donne la permission."

Je grimaçai. "Ouais, merci de me mettre mal à l'aise. Comme si je me faisais pas déjà bien assez flipper comme ça," soupirai-je lourdement. "Elle me manque tellement. Tout allait si bien. Le rendez-vous n'était pas si horrible, je veux dire, la fin était un peu gênante quand elle m'a dit que j'étais un très bon ami et qu'elle a écrasé ce qui restait de mon égo et de mes couilles pleines."

"Samuel!" me disputa Emily. "Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser avec ta queue, mon pote. Je pense que tu t'emballes."

"Je sais, je sais...mais bordel. C'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de la demander en mariage. Je veux juste qu'elle soit à moi. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, mais j'aimerais bien que cette merde avance un peu, et je sais qu'elle m'aime bien! Je le sais, mais elle a juste...je ne sais pas. Elle a paniqué. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, et ça me tue."

Emily me tapota affectueusement la joue. "Je vais lui parler. Viens ce soir vers dix-neuf heures. N'entre pas, laisse-lui de l'espace. Elle viendra à toi quand elle sera prête."

"Okay, Em. Merci," dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte. "Embry est chanceux de t'avoir."

Et bien évidemment, lorsqu'arriva dix-neuf heures, j'étais sous la fenêtre de la cuisine d'Emily. Je m'étais assuré que tous les autres étaient occupés parce que je ne voulais pas être surpris comme un pervers.

La douce odeur de Bella m'assaillit par la fenêtre alors qu'Emily prenait sa place dans la cuisine. "Hey, Bella." Apparemment, ma Bella l'aiderait à préparer le dîner.

"Tu as commencé sans moi!" répliqua Bella en riant. Son rire me manquait.

"A peine. Vas-y commences à couper les légumes, il faut que je mettes ça au four," ordonna Emily en bougeant dans la cuisine. Putain, pourquoi a-t-elle donné un couteau à Bella, est-ce qu'elle essaye de me tuer?

"Sûr, sûr," dit Bella en raclant sa chaise contre le sol. Elle soupira doucement et j'entendis Emily retourner dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma belle?" demanda Emily d'une voix maternelle. Je l'imaginai debout derrière Bella, les mains sur les hanches et la tête légèrement penchée.

"Je pense que j'ai fait une erreur," murmura presque Bella, et mon coeur commença à battre la chamade. Pensait-elle que j'étais une erreur? Notre rendez-vous? Quelque chose? Putain, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de mal?

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Bella?" demanda Emily en tirant une chaise. Je me sentais mal et sale d'écouter leur conversation, mais on aurait pas pu me faire partir de là mais s'il y avait eu le feu.

"Sam," souffla Bella, en ne répondant à aucune de mes questions silencieuses et paniquée. Que voulait-elle dire, moi? Putain. Allez Emily, trouves-moi des putains de réponses.

"Qu'est-ce que Sam a fait?" demanda Emily d'une voix presque irritée. Comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et que je ne lui l'avais pas dit. Va chier.

Bella souffla, "Il m'a invité à sortir."

Attendez? Quoi?

Emily rigola, "C'est quoi le problème avec ça? Quoi? Il s'est mal comporté? Parce que je sais comment faire souffrir ce garçon."

"Non. Non, il a été un amour." Emily rigola. Je doutai qu'elle ait jamais entendu qui que ce soit m'appeler un amour. Je savais que moi je n'avais jamais entendu personne m'appeler comme ça. Pas même ma propre mère.

"Alors c'est quoi le problème?" insista gentiment Emily.

"Il me plaît, Emily," marmonna Bella, et mon estomac fit de drôles de sauts périlleux. Je lui plaisais. Putain, je lui plaisais.

"Là encore, Bella, où est le problème? Si Sam t'a invité à sortir, c'est que tu dois lui plaire aussi," dit Emily dans un petit rire. Je parie qu'elle s'éclatait comme une folle avec toute cette merde.

"Je pense que oui. Je veux dire, il me l'a dit. Je ne sais pas. Je me sens coupable. Je me sens coupable qu'il me plaise.. Je ne peux pas blesser Jacob comme ça, et..."

"Isabella Swan, ne te prives pas à cause de ce garçon," s'exclama Emily avec conviction. "Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Jacob te vénère, tout comme ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu n'éprouves pas la même chose pour lui. Tout le monde le sait, y compris Jacob lui-même. Tu lui ferais une faveur si tu te trouvais un petit-ami. Il a besoin de réaliser qu'il n'a pas la moindre chance avec toi."

Putain. Emily, je t'aime!

"Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas la moindre chance?" demanda Bella en reniflant légèrement. "Pourquoi je ne l'aimes pas comme je le devrais? Je veux dire, Jacob m'a sauvé! D'_eux_. Il m'a rendu humaine à nouveau. Il m'a reconstruite! Je devrais l'aimer, je devrais l'aimer comme il le mérite, mais je ne l'aime pas. Il est mon...il est mon soleil, et je ne l'aime pas comme il le mérite."

Merde. C'était vraiment pas ce que je voulais entendre. Elle voulait l'aimer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, et ça aurait dû me rendre fou de joie, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ça me faisait mal parce que ça lui faisait mal.

"Bella," soupira Emily. "Tu ne peux pas forcer tes sentiments à changer. Si Sam te plaît, alors acceptes-le.

"J'ai peur," marmonna Bella. "Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse de lui."

Mon coeur me tomba dans les talons et explosa en un millier de morceaux de verre qui transpercèrent chaque centimètre de mon corps en petits spasmes douloureux. Ouais, c'est ce que je ressentis lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle ne voulait pas m'aimer.

"Oh Bella. Personne ne te demande de tomber amoureuse de Sam." Elle s'interrompit, sans doute pour me faire flipper, ce qu'elle réussit à faire, "Mais je peux te demander pourquoi? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sam? Je sais qu'il peut être un peu...distant, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien."

Ouais, ne me fait pas passer pour un salaud ou quoi que ce soit, Em.

"Je sais que Sam est quelqu'un de bien! C'est le meilleur," renifla Bella, et j'étais convaincu qu'elle était entrain de pleurer. A cause de moi. Elle était entrain de pleurer à cause de moi, et je n'aurais jamais pu me sentir plus mal.

"Alors c'est quoi le problème, Bella?"

"Je suis brisée, Emily. Je n'ai pas encore oublié leur abandon, la douleur qu'_ils _m'ont causé."

"Tu n'as pas oublié la douleur, mais tu les as oublié eux?"

Les petits reniflements de Bella s'arrêtèrent brusquement, "Je...ben...wow. Ouais, dit comme ça, ça a du sens. Je veux dire, ils étaient ma famille et ils sont juste...putain, ils sont parti. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais jamais supporter de retraverser ça. Je ne supporterais pas que...ben. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais survivre si on me brisait à nouveau le coeur."

La voix d'Emily était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, mais elle savait que je l'entendrais. "Bella, tu as peur que Sam te brise le coeur?"

"Oui," répondit doucement Bella.

"Écoutes-moi, Bella, Sam ne t'abandonnerait jamais comme ça. Et moi non plus, et les garçons non plus. Je te considère comme un membre de notre famille, même si tu ne le sais pas. On ira nulle part, et Sam non plus."

"Je ne le mérite pas. Je suis complètement brisée, et une partie de moi...ben, une partie de moi sera toujours à eux."

Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'ils méritaient la moindre part d'elle, ça me dépassait. Mais je n'avais pas loupé le fait qu'elle avait dit à 'eux' et pas à 'lui'. Ce n'était pas lui qui la retenait, c'était toute la famille. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose ou non, mais savoir que ce n'était pas lui qui détenait son coeur me faisait me sentir mieux.

"Je pense qu'il faut que tu laisses Sam décider s'il te mérite ou pas. Ce garçon est un nouvel homme depuis qu'il t'a rencontré, Bella. Donnes-lui une chance, tu lui manques."

Bon, ne me fait pas passer pour une putain de lopette non plus, Emily. Putain.

"Tu crois vraiment?" demanda doucement Bella, en reniflant une fois de plus.

"Oui, je crois vraiment. Donne-lui une chance," rigola Emily. "Finissons le dîner maintenant. Les garçons vont bientôt rentrer et s'ils nous voient pleurnicher, ils ne nous laisseront jamais l'oublier."

"Merci Em," dit Bella. "Em? Qu'est-ce que je fais pour Jacob? Je veux dire, si Sam et moi...Ben, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que je fais au sujet de Jacob?"

"Je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire, ma belle, mais je peux te dire ce que tu ne dois jamais faire. Ne vis jamais ta vie pour qui que ce soit d'autre."

Avec le coeur beaucoup plus léger, mais un million de question en tête, je retournai chez moi. Une question revenait plus que les autres. Pouvais-je partager son coeur avec le souvenir de sa putain de famille de sangsue? Faisais-je le poids face à ça?

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : J'ai fait tout ça pour ses cookies_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. J'ai fait tout ça pour ses cookies

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Caropat07...Merci Caroline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 10: J'ai fait tout ça pour ses cookies -**

Des rires tonitruants résonnaient sur les murs en aluminium du garage. Apparemment, les mecs m'avaient grillés sur le poteau. Jacob était en train de bosser sur la mustang, à contre-coeur certes, mais il devait bien admettre que je le payais bien. "Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demandai-je impassiblement lorsque j'entrai dans le petit garage.

Quil, Embry et Jared étaient alignés sur le banc, en train de manger des cookies et de rire. Traîtres de cookies. Bella était là.

Je soupirai.

Jacob était une fois de plus par terre, sous ma voiture cette fois. Cependant, un jean moulant accompagnait ses jambes nues. Bella. Une de ses jambes était pressée contre celle de Jacob et elle était en train de rire alors que Jacob lui expliquait comme changer l'huile. Ils étaient en train de se toucher. Putain, j'aimais pas ça. Si je n'avais pas le droit de la toucher, alors il ne devrait pas la toucher non plus. Je dus grogner parce que soudainement Quil, Embry et Jared se tournèrent tous vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

Je secouai la tête et marmonnai, "Plus tard."

"Bella découvre encore les voitures," m'expliqua Embry en rigolant doucement. "C'est trop fort. Elle est hilarante."

Jacob grogna de sous la voiture. "Arrête ça, Bella."

"Je ne comprends pas!" siffla-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas douée avec...des outils et toutes ces merdes. Tu peux pas payer quelqu'un pour le faire à ta place?"

"Ça y est. Sors de mon garage," lui dit Jacob, d'une voix faussement sévère. "Toi aussi, Sam! Si vous ne savez même pas changer l'huile d'une voiture, alors je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous." Il rigola, sortit de sous la voiture et aida ensuite Bella à se remettre debout. Elle devint toute rouge en me voyant et je dus me retenir de sourire. J'aimais lui faire cet effet. Ça m'avait manqué. Et ça ne faisait que deux semaines.

Elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux noués en chignon, des mèches folles s'en échappant et encadrant son visage. Elle portait à nouveau cette chemise dégoûtante, par-dessus un débardeur. La petite trace de graisse sur sa mâchoire était accompagnée par de la poudre blanche que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

"Tu as de la farine sur la joue," lui dis-je, stupidement. C'était tout ce que j'avais à lui dire après tout ce temps? Même pas un bonjour? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait?

Elle rougit furieusement et s'essuya la mauvaise joue. "Bordel, pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit les mecs! Ça fait une heure que je suis là!"

Quil rigola, "C'était trop mignon."

"En plus, on était tous bien trop intéressés par tes cookies," ajouta Jared, comme si c'était logique.

Je rigolai en voyant leurs sourires stupides. Bella les avait tous dans sa poche. Jacob avait eu raison, c'était dur de ne pas l'ai- l'apprécier. "Quoi, pas de cookie pour moi?" lui demandai-je d'une voix joueuse.

Son rougissement empira et elle se mordit la lèvre. Seigneur, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être ses dents à cet instant.

"En fait," dit-elle avant de s'interrompre pour ouvrir son sac. "J'ai fait ceux-là spécialement pour toi." Elle me tendit une autre assiette, recouverte de papier cellophane, avec un petit sourire.

"Pour moi?" lui demandai-je en essayant de ne pas sourire, ni l'embrasser. Rien de dingue. Je pouvais sentir quatre paires d'yeux fixés sur nous, étudiant notre conversation. Ils savaient l'effet qu'une fille qui cuisinait me faisait. "Merci."

D'elle-même, ma main s'approcha de son visage et mon pouce effleura sa joue. Elle haleta et son cœur s'emballa lorsque je la touchai. Sa peau me manquait. J'étais en train de devenir une putain de lopette et je le savais. Toucher. Toucher. Toucher. Putain, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi? Je suis un foutu loup-garou. Celui au cœur froid. Cette fille me mène par la bite et elle ne le sait même pas. "Farine," lui expliquai-je.

"Oh."

Je toussai, reculai ma main et l'enfonçai dans ma poche. Tout le monde était en train de me regarder, de la regarder. Jacob était en train d'enrager, il était à deux doigts de trembler. Les yeux du reste de la Meute voyageaient entre Jake et moi, calculateurs. Ils ne semblaient pas savoir.

Elle n'avait pas fait de cookies pour Jacob.

Mon loup vit ça comme une maigre victoire. J'étais un homme de vingt-quatre ans très très excité qu'elle ait recommencé à me parler.

"Est-ce que tu viens ce soir, Bella?" demandai-je en ignorant les marmonnements incessants de Jake et les yeux baladeurs de Quil.

Jacob parla alors, attirant Bella dans ses bras. "Elle ne veut pas. Elle n'aime pas les foules..." Il rougit, réalisant qu'il en avait probablement trop dit.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. "C'est bon, Jacob. J'ai dit à mon père que je viendrai, il va me rejoindre ici ce soir."

Les yeux de Jacob s'écarquillèrent. "Tu viens?" Il avait l'air irrité. Arrête d'être un emmerdeur, connard.

"Apparemment″.

Quil vola le dernier cookie sous le nez de Jared. "On devrait commencer à tout préparer. Je parie qu'Emily est déjà dans la bouffe jusqu'aux coudes. On peut aller chercher Leah et voir ce que Sue ramène," suggéra-t-il en entraînant Jared à sa suite.

Jacob s'essuya les mains. "Tu veux que j'aille chercher Paul?" m'offrit-il et j'aurais pu sauter de joie. Il allait laisser Bella avec moi? _Putain oui._ "Viens Bells, on peut prendre ta camionnette."

Trop beau pour être vrai. Trou du cul.

"Euh, si ça te dérange pas, Jake, je vais rester chez toi." Elle s'interrompit et fouilla dans ses poches, "Tiens, tu peux prendre ma camionnette."

Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et je faillis grogner, mais ensuite, je me rappelai qu'elle venait d'insister pour rester là. Seule avec moi. Quelque chose qu'elle avait évité dernièrement. Génial.

"Merci Bella. Je serais de retour d'ici vingt minutes. Quil, Jared, vous voulez que je vous dépose chez Leah? Embry, je peux te ramener chez toi avant d'aller chercher Paul." Il passa la porte, "A tout de suite, Bells."

"Sûr, sûr."

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur nous mais je m'en foutais. J'étais avec ma Bella. Seuls.

_N'importe quoi, Sam. Dis-lui n'importe quoi. Mais dis quelque chose!_

"Bella..." commençai-je avant de m'interrompre. Putain, mais quel idiot. Je me frottai la nuque tout en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Je n'avais même pas de point de départ. "Je ne sais pas quoi te dire," admis-je honnêtement. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas lui mentir.

"C'est si compliqué," admit-elle en rougissant légèrement. "Je suis désolée. J'ai pas arrêté de t'éviter...Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que...Putain!" jura-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte.

Je me figeai en la sentant passer à côté de moi. "Non," sifflai-je, ensuite en faisant volte-face pour attraper son poignet délicat. "S'il te plaît, ne pars pas...je...reste?" Je l'attirai doucement vers moi, faisant lentement disparaître l'espace entre nous. J'avais besoin de la sentir près de moi parce que l'expression 'loin des yeux, loin du cœur' était fausse. Ça faisait mal. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre sous la peau de son poignet, le rythme le plus beau au monde.

Son poignet glissa de ma main, mais elle sourit, et arrêta sa main lorsque ses doigts touchèrent les miens dans un mélange de couleur. Cuivre et crème. On regarda nos mains balancer et sourit. _Si juste._ C'était perturbant, ce mélange d'émotions que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Et _je _savais ce qu'il se passait. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait, mais au moins elle souriait.

Ce putain de sourire me coupait le souffle.

Je voulais l'embrasser. Je devrais l'embrasser. _Embrasse-la._

Je me penchai en avant, et elle leva la tête. Aucun de nous n'était prêt à fermer les yeux...

Des portes de voitures claquant nous sortirent de notre rêverie, et je jurai doucement. Avions-nous vraiment passé vingt minutes comme ça? Elle me fit un autre petit sourire avant de libérer sa main de la mienne. Bien que ma température était élevée, je n'avais jamais eu plus froid de toute ma vie.

Mais ensuite je me rappelai qu'elle avait recommencé à me parler et je me sentis mieux.

"Bella!" appela Jake en la serrant dans ses bras à lui broyer les os. "Sam," dit-il avec animosité. Bella fronça les sourcils en remarquant son comportement hostile. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Jacob de ne pas être joyeux. Ce gamin chiait du soleil.

"Emily est déjà en mode cuisine, en train de préparer quelque chose. Sue s'occupe de charger les grills. Billy et Charlie se sont cotisés pour les boissons des _adultes_, bien sûr. Emily a dit vers dix-huit heures?"

"Ça m'a l'air tout bon," dis-je en me forçant à sourire. Bella était immobile dans ses bras, et elle avait l'air d'être irritée. "On pourrait déjà y aller pour voir si elle a besoin d'aide? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Bells?"

"Sûr," couina-t-elle en me souriant depuis les bras de Jacob. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fronça les sourcils à ce qu'elle appelait son meilleur ami avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et de souffler.

"Cool. On peut y aller à pied, c'est pas loin," dit Jacob en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il n'avait clairement aucune intention de la reposer. Apparemment, par 'on', il voulait dire lui.

"Tu sais, je peux marcher," cracha-t-elle soudainement, me faisant sourire.

Jacob rigola, "Je sais. Mais j'aime te porter. Tu es comme une petite poupée. Une petite poupée de porcelaine."

Ses mots durent lui rappeler quelque chose de désagréable parce qu'elle lui _grogna _dessus. Elle grogna! "Je ne suis pas une poupée! Je ne suis pas une putain de petite humaine fragile! Putain, pose-moi, _maintenant_!" Même moi je fus choqué. Elle jurait rarement. L'entendre utiliser le mot en p était plutôt marrant. En plus du fait qu'elle ait parlé d'elle-même en utilisant le mot humaine. N'importe qui d'autre aurait trouvé ça étrange.

Jake se figea et la reposa doucement alors qu'elle continuait à fulminer, "Je ne veux pas être couvée. _Il _a fait ça, Jacob. Edward a fait ça. Il m'a collée sur un foutu piédestal. Fragile, faible, humaine Bella."

Les yeux de Jacob s'écarquillèrent et il prit une brusque inspiration. "Bella, tu as dit son nom!" Une expression victorieuse apparut sur son visage. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle souffrait à cause de _lui_. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire son nom? Etait-elle encore amoureuse de lui? Devais-je faire face au _souvenir_ d'une Sangsue?

"Edward! Edward! Edward! C'est un putain de nom! Le nom d'un putain de salaud qui aimait me couver! J'en ai tellement marre! Tu sais quoi? J'ai cassé six de mes os, j'ai eu plus de points de suture que je ne pourrais jamais les compter, je connais tout le personnel des Urgences de l'hôpital Metro de Phoenix par leurs noms. Je connais encore mieux l'hôpital de Forks. Putain, ils ont probablement un lit à mon nom. Et malgré tout ça, je suis vivante. J'ai survécu dix-huit foutues années. J'ai des cicatrices pour le prouver." Elle souffla et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Ça y'est, j'ai fini."

Jake lui fit un large sourire. "Ça va mieux?"

Bella ne put pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et je sentis un poids disparaître de mes épaules. Elle se remettait clairement du départ de Cullen!

"Beaucoup mieux. Je pense que j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir ça, tu ne crois pas?" Elle me regarda essayer de m'empêcher de rire. "Hey! Arrête ça. C'est pas marrant. Je suis un aimant à danger."

"C'est un petit peu marrant. Je veux dire, la toute première fois où je t'ai vu dans le garage de Jacob, t'as pas trébuché?" lui demandai-je en la regardant grimacer.

"Oui, c'est vrai et je me suis ramassée sur toi. Pas ce dont je suis le plus fier," grogna-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

"Se moquer d'elle quand elle tombe devient rapidement lassant," me dit Jacob alors qu'on était sur la route. "C'est les incidents plus complexes qui sont marrants. T'as pas dévalé tout un escalier avant de passer par une fenêtre à Phoenix?"

Mon cœur fit un truc bizarre. Elle était tombée dans des escaliers? Elle était passée à travers une putain de fenêtre? Qui était avec elle? Qui avait laissé ça arriver? Seigneur! Comment étais-je supposé la protéger? Surveiller Bella était un putain de travail à temps plein.

"Quelque chose comme ça," marmonna-t-elle en se massant le poignet droit sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle mentait et je le savais. Je devrais lui en parler plus tard.

Jake s'arrêta devant la petite maison aux volets fraîchement peints en jaune, et aux bords de fenêtres couverts de fleurs violettes et jaunes. Emily en sortit avec un large sourire. "Bien! Enfin de l'aide. Vous savez tous qu'Embry est complètement inutile en cuisine."

Sans un mot, elle entraîna Jacob vers la table sur laquelle étaient posés une casserole pleine de pommes de terre cuites et un couteau. "Coupe-les s'il te plaît, pour la salade de pommes de terre." Il rigola et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, lui obéissant sans dire un mot.

"Embry est entrain de sortir les grills. Sam, égouttes ces pâtes," m'ordonna-t-elle en me montrant une autre casserole pleine de macaronis. "Et Bella..."

"Le bébé de Charlie," dit-elle tendrement, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu une fois par semaine, chaque semaine depuis Dieu seul savait quand. "Viens, viens. J'ai de la viande haché qui doit être préparée pour les hamburgers."

Bella fit une grimace qu'elle dissimula rapidement sous un sourire. Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais je décidai de laisser courir pour le moment. "Fais-les gros comme ça," lui expliqua Emily en en préparant un et en le déposant sur le plat.

"Okay," croassa Bella en enlevant sa chemise sale avant d'attraper une poignée de viande avec hésitation. Emily s'éloigna en sifflant, pour faire quelque chose d'autre.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Vous avez déjà mangé un élan cru?_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Vous avez déjà mangé un élan crû?

**Auteur : **lifelesslyndsey

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à lifelesslyndsey. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta: **Caropat07... Merci Caroline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 11: Vous avez déjà mangé un élan crû? -**

Lorsqu'Emily eut fini de nous donner des ordres comme un sergent, elle alla faire ce qu'elle faisait toujours. Elle avait regardé Bella avec tendresse mais les mots '_Le bébé de Charlie'_ m'avaient fait grimacer. C'était seulement quoi, six ans de différence? Putain. Je penserais à ça le jour où il le faudrait. Si jamais il le fallait un jour. Pas d'espoir, Uley. _Tu vas te faire du mal._

Emily était en train de fouiller dans le congélateur dans le cellier lorsque j'entendis Bella pousser un petit grognement alors qu'elle touchait la viande hachée comme si elle allait la mordre. Malgré son sourire, son visage était dégoûté.

"Ça va?" lui demandai-je en essayant de ne pas sourire à son inconfort, ou à son petit débardeur noir qui était pratiquement peint sur elle et qui révélait ses hanches. Je mourrais d'envie de me laisser tomber à genoux pour les lécher. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi?

Son nez était froncé à nouveau, de petites mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son visage, une fine traînée de graisse recouvrait sa joue. Elle était juste trop mignonne.

Mignonne? Putain. Est-ce que l'imprégnation faisait disparaitre la virilité des loups? Je ne croyais pas avoir jamais utilisé l'adjectif mignon. Déchirez une autre de mes Cartes de Virilité et castrez-moi, je suis en train de devenir une fille.

_Mais elle est mignonne..._

Elle grogna à nouveau, formant une boule de viande du bout des doigts. "Je suis végétarienne," marmonna-t-elle avant de la poser sur la plaque.

Je fronçai les sourcils, "Oh, Bella, tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt. Emily ne t'aurait pas demandé de faire ça si elle avait su!"

Elle forma une autre boule de viande dans sa main, sa peau pâle pâlissant encore plus, une sueur froide recouvrant ses sourcils. "Je ne veux pas compliquer les choses," m'expliqua-t-elle et je vis ses mains trembler un peu. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Je n'allais pas revivre cette merde.

"Est-ce que ça va?" lui redemandai-je en essayant de dissimuler mon inquiétude. Putain, j'étais complètement paniqué.

Elle déglutit et se recula du comptoir. "C'est juste...ben, c'est dégoûtant. Je n'aime pas vraiment le sang et c'est tout gluant dans ma main et...oh mon Dieu." Elle secoua la tête en grimaçant.

Je lui attrapai l'avant-bras et la tirai jusqu'à l'évier de la cuisine avant de faire couler l'eau pour qu'elle puisse se laver les mains. "Tu veux boire quelque chose? De l'eau?"

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, "S'il te plaît."

"Et si je finissais ça pour toi?" lui offris-je alors qu'elle sirotait son eau, "Et tu peux t'occuper des pâtes."

Elle rigola, "Je n'arriverai jamais à soulever cette casserole," dit-elle en la montrant du doigt. C'était vrai. Elle était si menue qu'elle pourrait presque se baigner dedans. Elle devait sembler encore plus petite à côté de moi. Comme tout le monde. J'étais immense.

"Bon, et si je faisais les deux et qu'on n'en parlait à personne? Ce sera notre petit secret," lui dis-je en en finissant rapidement avec les pâtes, les vidant de leur eau avant de les verser dans les bols en céramique qu'Emily avait sortis à cet effet.

"Ça ne me semble pas juste," bouda-t-elle, sa lèvre m'incendiant. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi en échange?"

N'était-ce pas la question à un million de dollars? Putain, Uley, je te jure que si tu réponds à cette suggestion avec ta bite...

Je souris, tout en grognant intérieurement à toutes les choses qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi, avec moi. "Rien. Tu m'as fait des cookies, je pense qu'on est quitte."

Elle rigola et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, "Tu ne peux pas utiliser des cookies passés comme payement pour un futur service. Je veux dire, je suis pour prendre les devants, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit juste pour toi."

"Fais-moi d'autres cookies. J'adore tes cookies." Ça ne sonnait pas pervers. Non, pas du tout.

"Tu n'as pas encore mangé ceux que je t'ai déjà fait!" gloussa-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le comptoir à côté de moi, ses yeux se posant partout sauf sur la viande.

"Je vais les manger. Juste pas en présence des gars. _A moi_," grognai-je, d'une voix joueuse en claquant des dents. Je ne parlais pas de ses cookies. Jacob tourna la tête vers moi et me lança un regard noir. Il pouvait tout entendre. C'était innocent donc je m'en foutais. Enfin...pas si innocent que ça. Elle pensait que c'était innocent. J'aimais juste entendre le son de sa foutue voix. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle m'avait manqué.

* * *

La Meute et la famille étaient rassemblées sur la plage, autour du feu, le ventre plein de nourriture que les mères et Emily avaient préparé. Emily savait vraiment cuisiner. Elle avait les pieds posés sur les genoux d'Embry, un sourire aimant aux lèvres. Le premier couple imprégné. Ça me faisait mal avant, de les voir comme ça...maintenant, j'avais hâte d'être dans la même position qu'eux.

Je voulais ça. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être si facile? Pourquoi m'étais-je imprégné de l'amoureuse des sangsues au cœur brisé? Pourquoi rien n'était jamais facile pour moi? J'avais été le premier à me transformer et si ce n'était pas la putain de courte-paille alors je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Essayez d'être prisonnier d'un corps de loup pendant un putain de mois avant que quelqu'un vous explique enfin ce qui se passe. Vous avez déjà mangé un élan crû? Je ne pense pas.

_Vous voyez, vous voyez! Je mérite ma Carte de Virilité._

Bella était tout sourire, mais _si distante_. Elle me faisait penser à moi. Je détestai la voir comme ça. Ça pourrait être sa famille si elle le voulait. Bordel, on aimait déjà Charlie et Billy la considérait comme sa nièce, même si les sentiments de son fils pour elle compliquaient les choses. Elle était l'une des nôtres. Elle avait sa place ici.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait sa place ici. Elle avait sa place _à mes côtés._

Donc je fus surpris lorsque la douleur familière dans mes entrailles réapparut. Où était-elle allée? Je me tournai vers le feu pour trouver la paire d'yeux chocolat que j'adorai mais sans succès. Je commençai à paniquer, ma tête tournait. Putain, mais où était-elle passée? Est-ce que quelqu'un le savait? Je regardai Jake, qui était en train de flirter avec Leah et ensuite Charlie, qui était en train de vider un foutu poisson en dévorant Sue des yeux.

Où était ma Bella?

Le vent souffla, m'envoyant une odeur de cannelle familière. Cannelle et cookies aux pépites de chocolat et une pointe d'huile de moteur. _Bella._ Je pouvais respirer à nouveau.

Me levant discrètement, je me glissai entre les arbres pour suivre son odeur. Le soleil était à moitié couché sur la mer, les ténèbres se glissant entre les nuages roses et oranges. Je la trouvai assise sur un tronc d'arbre que la mer avait rejeté, les jambes croisées, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Ses mèches de cheveux flottant dans le vent et je fus une fois de plus frappé par sa beauté. J'étais un fils de pute chanceux.

Lorsque je m'approchai, je vis ses épaules rigides se détendre et un petit soupir lui échappa. Je comprenais ça. Ça ne faisait plus aussi mal lorsqu'elle était près de moi. J'étais là. Elle était là. Elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre, mais elle le sentait. Bella s'étira, un éclat de métal tombant de ses mains dans le sable. Elle rigola et ramassa le métal. Une lueur de rouge et d'orange me surprit.

Eh bien, eh bien, Mademoiselle Bella était pleine de surprise.

"Hmm. Je ne suis pas sûr que le Chef approuverait," lui dis-je lorsque je fus enfin derrière elle. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle sursaute. Elle n'en fit rien, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle me vit. Puis elle me fit son putain de sourire, un coin de sa bouche pris entre ses dents. Elle aurait ma mort.

_Non attends...reviens Carte de Virilité...Putain._

"Ben le Chef n'est pas là. Mais toi oui." Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que tu vas le lui dire?"

Je fouillai dans mes poches et lui lançai mon propre petit sachet en plastique avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. "Un autre secret."

Elle rigola, "Alors." Elle inspira avant de me passer la pipe, retenant la fumée dans ses poumons comme une nageuse olympique. Apnée. C'était un de ses talents que je voulais désespérément explorer.

Je tirai une taffe et fronçai les sourcils. "C'est de la daube," lui dis-je en vidant sa pipe.

"Hey!" râla-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir. Je rigolai en voyant son expression irritée et elle bouda encore plus. "Maintenant _tu m'_en dois une."

J'attrapai mon sachet en souriant lorsqu'elle haleta quand mes doigts effleurèrent sa cuisse. Ouais, j'étais en train de la pelotter. Putain, j'étais vraiment un pervers. "Nan, cette merde ne vaut rien, Bella. Jacob fait pousser la meilleur beuh de la Rez."

Elle me regarda avec incrédulité, "Jacob a une plantation?"

"Pour son père. En grande partie," ajoutai-je en souriant. Jacob me fournissait souvent pour échapper aux patrouilles matinales.

"Putain. Est-ce que mon père le sait?" me demanda-t-elle en me regardant charger sa pipe.

"Il ferme les yeux pour un vieil ami, je pense. Il n'y touche jamais cependant," ajoutai-je hâtivement. Charlie était bien trop réglo pour ça. "Les dames d'abord."

Elle aspira profondément et s'étrangla lorsque sa fumée atteignit ses poumons. "Putain, c'est de la bonne," sourit-elle en me la passant.

On continua comme ça alors que le soleil se couchait et j'étais si heureux de l'avoir à mes côtés. Elle rigolait librement avec moi, la tension qu'elle avait ressentie à cause de la foule disparaissant après la troisième pipe. Ses yeux étaient brillants et on était tous les deux bien défoncés. On s'était allongés sur le sable pour regarder les étoiles apparaître.

J'étais allongé à côté d'elle, me demanda vaguement à quoi pourrait ressembler le futur. J'étais devenue une foutue fille. Tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était Bella dans un tablier, couverte de farine et de pâte à cookie, avec un petit garçon agrippé à sa jambe en train de lécher une cuillère en bois dans la cuisine de la pâtisserie de ma mère. C'était une belle image. Complètement tordue ouais.

"Alors Sammy," dit-elle en glissant ses mains sous sa tête. "Parle-moi de toi." Je souris à mon nouveau surnom. Si qui que ce soit d'autre m'avait appelé comme ça, je leur aurais collé une droite. Dans sa bouche à elle...putain...ça me donnait la trique. Et ça n'aidait pas que je puisse voir dans son décolleté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?" _Elle veut en apprendre plus sur toi!_ Mon cœur battait la chamade. Une si petite chose...mais ça signifiait tellement pour moi.

"Tout. Ta mère, ton père? Des frères et sœurs? Ton boulot? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une bande de gamins?" finit-elle en rigolant. Ça faisait remuer ses seins. Je décidai que ce serait ma mission dans la vie de la faire rire.

"Ma mère vit à La Push. Mon père est un idiot. Pas de frères et sœurs, en tout cas, pas que je sache, mais mon père a toujours été un homme très occupé," dis-je avec amertume, des pensées d'Embry m'emplissant l'esprit. "Et je traîne avec ces petits ingrats pour les faire filer au pas. Quelqu'un doit bien le faire. Pour ce qui est de mon boulot, je possède une petite boutique de construction et de réparation. La plupart des gars travaillent pour moi de temps en temps, pour apprendre un métier, tu comprends? Ça les empêche de s'attirer des problèmes." Et c'est le seul métier qu'ils peuvent faire avec leurs horaires de loups-garou.

"Mmhmm," fut tout ce qu'elle me dit. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça? "D'autres activités?" insista-t-elle.

_Oui, Bella. Je suis un loup-garou._

"Pas vraiment. Et toi? Comment est ta mère? Est-ce que ta maison te manque? Toi et Jacob semblez plutôt proches," ajoutai-je en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

"Ma mère est si tête en l'air. On ne se ressemble pas du tout. J'aime planifier les choses et garder le contrôle…"

Voilà qui pourrait poser problème, mon âme-sœur. Ton destin a été décidé pour toi. Je me sentais un peu coupable. Elle ne méritait pas ça et je ne la méritais pas. J'étais un homme froid, vide et triste.

"Et ta maison?" insistai-je, me dirigeant discrètement vers la question à laquelle je voulais vraiment une réponse. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour ce trou du cul de Jacob Black?

Elle rigola, "Je suis à la maison maintenant. Phoenix me manque parfois, mais Forks...est ma maison," souffla-t-elle. "Je détestais à quel point tout est vert ici avant. C'est comme un pays alien, tu sais?"

"Okay," dis-je avant de continuer. "Et Jacob?"

Elle poussa un petit sourire en dessinant dans le sable, "Il est un petit peu amoureux de moi."

Le grognement était là, dans ma gorge, et je dus tousser pour le faire disparaître. "Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui?" lui demandai-je d'une voix plus désespérée que nonchalante comme je l'aurais voulu.

"Je ne l'aime pas comme ça. Il est comme mon frère. Mon sauveur, ma sécurité. Il m'a remis sur pieds après...ben...tu sais."

Je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de _lui _donc je changeai de sujet; et développai le premier qui me vint à l'esprit.

"Okay, c'est un garçon de seize ans, je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra." Je m'interrompis pour réfléchir à ma prochaine question. "Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé à Phoenix l'année dernière? Tu as menti à Jacob quand il t'a posé la question."

Elle grimaça et se tourna vers moi. "Comment tu le sais?"

_Parce que tu ne peux pas me mentir, Bella. _"Parce que je le sais, c'est tout."

Elle hocha la tête comme si c'était une réponse acceptable. "Ben, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis un aimant à danger. Tu ne me croirais même pas si je te disais la vérité," gloussa-t-elle.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Le problème de l'autruche_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
